A Smile Looks Good on You
by twilightpottergirl1611
Summary: Lilly Potter falls  Scorpius Malfoy, everything works out, untill some revenge seeking death eaters get involved. Scorpius riskes life and limb for Lily, and even fights his own family, but will love be enough to defeat the dark magic this time?
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters by J.k. and i own none of the plot she set already**

**before you leave because i spelled quidditch wrong, i am so sorry, and i know if you are like me, you will move on.**

Another year, it`s arrived so fast, but I can`t wait. Hogwarts is a second home to me, a place I can be myself. Of course, I`m followed by endless boys, watched carefully by all the teachers, and expected to be the best at everything (especially quitage), but my friends make it the best time of my life. I mostly hang out with my brother Albus, cousins Rosie; Hugo, my brother`s best friend Scorpius Malfoy.

"Lilly dear, you are going to miss the train" my mother said.

"Lills! Come on!" called Scorpius. I hugged my mum and ran for the train. Scorpius was waiting there for me.

"sorry, I had to say good bye to my mum. She would have killed me if I didn't. Where is everyone?"

"they are finding a compartment, all the good ones were taken. Come on, we better find them."

I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy looking at his eyes; they were light grey, and beautiful. They had a shine to them that outshined all the stars. They caught my eye every time I saw him.

"Earth to Lills! Come on, we have to find a seat."

"Oh sorry, I was just… um… thinking. Your right, Lets go." I loved the way he called me Lills. Everyone called me that, but when he said it, it sounded like angels. I had liked Scorpius since the first time I meet him, the summer before my first year.

_Flash Back_

"_mum, can I have my friend over next week? Just like 2 days,Please!" screamed a very whiny Albus._

"_who did you want to have over?"_

"_Scorpius Malfoy."_

"_well honey, I don't know. Our families have had a very… interesting past. I don't know how well your father will take it but you can ask him. But, you have my permission. Just get your fathers."_

_Good luck with that. Albus would be luck if dad said he could ever still be friends with him still. The Malfoy`s and the Potter`s relationship isn't the best, it's the worst I have ever seen. Draco Malfoy, Scorpius`s father, was a death eater during the war, and my father and him had always hated each other. My father has said he`s changed a bit, but he still doesn't like him. _

_My Dad walked in._

"_Dad, I have a question for you."_

"_Albus, if you are asking for a new broom for next school year, I said no. We just got you one last year and the new version does exactly the same thing" my dad said._

"_umm… no I was going to ask if my friend from school could come over for a few day?"_

"_of course! Your friends are always welcome! I use to spend a lot of time at the weasley`s, so why shouldn't my kids have the same fun I did. Might I ask who it is?"_

"_Ummm… Scorpius Malfoy" Albus spoke shyly._

"_NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! NO MALFOY SHALL STEP FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AS LONG AS I LIVE!"_

_Just then mum decidedit would be best to intervene._

"_Harry, children aren't always the same as their parents! He`s Albus` friend, and he is in Gryffindor! He is probably nothing like his father!"Mum was very intimidating when she yelled._

"_Your right Ginny Dear, I`m Sorry Albus. He may stay as long as you wish."_

_I had no idea who this kid was, but I'm not going to be happy with him being here. If my dad reacted that badly, this must be a rotten family. _

_A few day`s later I heard a thud in the living room._

"_Scor! I can't believe you're here already! Mum, he`s here!"Albus screamed._

_I walked down the stairs into the living room, with a scowl on my face. There he was a taller boy with snow white hair with a golden gloss on the top. He had grey eye and pale skin. _

"_Lilly! Hey, this is Scorpius. He hangs with Rose and I."I walked over to Albus and Scorpius. I shook Scorpius Hand and sat on the couch. They walked into the kitchen to see mum and dad. I grabbed a book from the shelf, and started reading still scowling, I don't want him here._

"_You souldn`t frown" the boy said as he walked in. Albus was taking his trunk up stairs._

" _why not?"_

" _It takes 37 mussels to frown and only 22 to smile. Also, it looks better on you." I giggled. _

"_See, you look wonderful."_

"_Thanks. I`m Lilly. I`m Al`s little sister, but if you ask me, I take care of him more then he takes care of me. He very immature, I don't know how he convinced you to be his friend. You don't seem like the type."_

"_well, he`s a good friend. I just think you have to think that cause he`s your brother."_

"_yeah, maybe."_

"_Hey, Lills you are actually smiling" Albus pointed out. "Scorpius how did you do that? She is usually a little whinny witch."_

"_I don't know she didn't seem that way to me" Scorpius defended._

"_whatever, Do you want to go get Rose and play Quitage?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Lilly, you want to play?" my brother asked._

"_Nah, I have to finish this book."_

_End Flash Back_

"I can`t find them. Lilly, you want to sit here, and look later?"Scorpius was pointing to an empty compartment.

"Why not? If they really miss us they will find us." He laughed. It was always easy for the two of us to be ourselves together. When I first got to Hogwarts, we didn't talk much, but over the past years we grew very close.

"So, Lills you excited for your 5th year?" He asked.

" Oh yeah, I`m so excited for O.W.L.S" I said sarcastically.

"You will do fine, you're really smart, and after Al`s scores last year your mum will be excited if you just get all A`s. But, with how well you usually do in school, you`re sure to get O`s."

"Thanks, I just got plenty of time though."

We pulled into Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was leading the first years to the carriages. I was very surprised to see this because she had to be ready for the feast tonight. She was the head master, and every year, she would give a speech to start the year.

"LILLY! SCORPIUS! WHERE WERE YOU TOO! YOU SCARED US HALF TO DEATH!"

"Rose, calm down. We couldn't find you guys so we sat in an empty compartment, everything is alright." Scorpius was always so calm and collected, and I never saw him freak out. Rose was the complete opposite.

We went to the feast, then back to the common room to talk about our summers. Lorcan and Lysander went searching for some random magic creature no one has heard of. Scorpius came to our hose for 2 weeks and went to visit his grandmother house, while his parents were away. She ended up taking him to visit some relatives in America.

Albus and I, well we just sat at home. Dad had been very busy since he was appointed Minister of Magic last year, and mum didn't want to travel without him. The most exciting thing was Scorpius coming over for 2 weeks. We played Quitage, went swimming in the pond that's in our huge yard, and played with some of Uncle George`s new products.

Everyone wanted a good night's rest since classes start tomorrow. As everyone was heading up, I noticed Albus was still by the fire, so I decided to go talk to him.

"Hey Al, what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I rolled my eyes at him

"You know that won't work on me. I say that all the time." I pointed out with a annoyed tone.

"It's just… well… what's going on between you and Scor?"

"What! Nothing I…he`s just a friend."

"No Lilly! He`s not! I see the way you two look at each other! Lilly he told me last year he liked you, and I know you feel the same. But Lilly, he`s my best friend and you're my sister! Then you two disappeared on the train, and" I cut him off.

"Albus, settle! There is nothing, I repeat anything going on. He is just a good friend, and well I do like him. But he`s your best friend and I respect that, and if something changes our status I will tell you. I promise I won't interfere I n your friendship" I assured him.

"Thanks Lills. Why don't we head to bed its late and Mum would kill us if we were late on the first day."

"You're probably right. Night Al."

"Night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, **

**I would love some reviews. I have tried to write before, but it didnt work out. I am really going to try this time! if i get some reviesw it will keep me going I promise! Anyway heres a chapter...**

* * *

The first three weeks were fast. I tried out for the quitage team, as seeker, and I made it. I wasn't a surprise because I had been Gryffindor seeker since my first year. Albus was a chaser, and Scorpius a beater. We had so much fun the past few years playing together, and I was hoping this year was just the same. The three of us stayed up late talking about the team because Albus was deemed captain last year after James, my oldest brother, graduated his seventh year last year. I had gotten to bed at

The morning came all too fast. I was up late thinking about what Albus had said. Scorpius had told him he liked me last year; I wonder if he still did. Should I bring it up? Should I wait till he says something? Would he say anything? Too bmany questions, not enough answers. I wish I knew the future, and then I would know what would happen.

"Lilly get up!"Rose threw water on me. The water soaked my hair and pjs.

"Ugh! ROSE WHAT THAT WAS FOR!"

"Breakfast is in five minutes, and I have been trying to get you up for the past 20 minutes!"

We walked into breakfast and found Albus, Scorpius, and Hugo sitting in our usual spot.

"What happened to you?" Hugo questioned with wide eyed.

"your sister decided to throw water on me. Now cold, wet and I really want to go back to bed."I whined and put my head on the table "my hair is all knotted and there is no time for a shower

Scorpius smiled trying to hold back laughs.

"You shouldn't frown, takes 37 mussels to frown and only 22 to smile. Also, it looks better on you" Scorpius said still smiling. I smiled remembering he said that when I first met him. "See, you look wonderful."

"Thanks."

"It really does suit you." He was smiling with the whites teeth I had ever seen. He had this gleam I couldn't resist. When I stopped I realized everyone was gone but us. "Where do you go next?"He was still smiling that smile I loved so much.

"ummm…" I tried to think. "I think Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Do you like me to walk you there?"

"I would like that." I smiled. I wonder if he knows, that I know he likes me, or that I like him. "so, what is your first class? I wouldn't want you to be late."

"don't worry it's on the first floor, I wont be late. I have muggle studies."

"You're taking muggle studies?"This was shocking; his father was a know muggle hater awhile ago.

"My father was not to happy, but my mother thought it would be a wonderful experience." He was laughing slightly.

We walked mostly in silent, with the occasional joke or question. When we arrived at the room, he gave me a little nod and a 'good bye' and he headed to his class. Every eye was on me as I walked in; it was only a matter of time before the rumors started.

My classes went rather smoothly. Hugo sat next to me in every class except potions, thank goodness. He wasn't the best at potions, and neither was. I was next to Melissa Potnor, a muggle born in my house. The teacher insisted on alphabetical order, but I couldn't complain. She is very nice and we have talked many times before.

"Hey Lilly, What`s new?" I looked over with a smile, and she smiled back.

"Nothing much, I can`t believe it's been three weeks already."

"I know! I heard you are seeker again this year. Congrats! Gryffindor is sure to beat Slytherin again this year!"

"Yeah let's hope!"

"I`m sure of it! By the way, I heard Scorpius Malfoy walked you to your first class, and you two are going out. I can`t believe it! Your parents were enemies! It`s like Romeo and Juliet!"

"No, we are not going out. We are just friends, and what`s Romeo and Juliet?"

"They were star cross lovers; their parents were sworn enemies! Romeo went to the party of Juliet`s family, it was a masquerade part, and he meet Juliet and they fell in love." She said this like she was picturing it all in her head. "They stuck around their parents. Romeo killed one of her family member and he was banished, by the king, from Verona. Juliet was devastated and faked her death so she could run away to him."

"She ran away!"

"Yes, well, no… I mean. Just listen. So, she wanted to run away. She faked her death and Romeo was supposed to come and get her when she woke up from a sleeping drug. He never got the message, but he heard she was dead. He when to her tomb and killed himself, and when she awoke, she found him dead. She then killed herself, and their families found them there both dead. This ended the fight between the families."

"Wow. How is that like, If Scor and I went out?"I was completely lost.

"Well, the whole forbidden love."

I finally hear the teacher. I had not paid attention the whole class. "Tomorrow we will learn more, but class is now dismissed."

* * *

I ran to the common room wanting to be able to have enough time to get changed for quitage practice. After, getting changed I raced down the stairs, straight into a very unhappy Albus.

"Lilly, why are you running?"

"I don't want to be late for practice." I said in a sour tone.

"Well, I was down there but I needed to get you, we need to talk." He was very upset and I saw what was coming. " Are you and Scorpius going out?"

"Was this about the rumor, because no. We are just friends."

"Good because I would have killed you."

"Well, Albus I can't say it's never going to happen… well… I mean you said he liked me, and Al you know I have liked him since the summer he first came to our house. And Al I just don't…" I turned to see the last person I wanted to hear that conversation behind Albus.

"Umm… ill just be heading to the pitch" started walking away with wide eyes.

* * *

The weeks pasted very quickly, it was almost Christmas. Scorpius were just as close as before; we acted as if the whole conversation he overheard didn't happen.

The school was planning a Christmas Ball. It was suppose to be just like the Yule Ball they had when my parents attended Hogwarts. It going to be a Masquerade; it reminded me of Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey Lills, what you are thinking about?" Of course he would come when I was thinking about the dance.

"Nothing, Just life in genera.l" _not really_. "But, what brings you to the Library?"

"I was just looking for you." I gave him a weird look. "Umm... I was wondering if you would like to go down to Hogsmade with me this Saturday?" I was shocked, I can't believe he is asking me out.

"Ummm… like on a date, or as friends, or I don't know?"

"As a date I guess."Oh my god, did he seriously just say that!

"Yeah I would love to!" oh crap I shouldn't have said that as excitedly.

"Great, I was hoping you would answer like that! What time are you able to go?" Oh thank god!

"Well, I`m meeting Rose at 4o`clock to look for dresses, but I'm available anytime before."

"Alright, I'll meet you in the court yard at 10 am, if that's alright?"

"yeah, sounds good!"

"Alright, see you Lills."

"bye Scor!"


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday showed up so unexpectedly. I couldn`t chose what to wear, or how to do my hair. I eventually chose a blue sweater with a black skinny jean, a black leather purse my mum got me for Christmas, and I picked out a pair of black flats with sequence on the rim around the foot. I had my hair down natural, with a gentle curl. I usually use a spell to straighten it, but it looked good this way too. I put on 6 silver bangle bracelets, and a silver heart necklace, with my name engraved in it. Then, I went down to the common room and to the court yard.

On my way out, I saw Albus. He wasn't very happy about the date, but I couldn't blame him. It would be like him dating Melissa. Melissa had become my best friend over the past couple months. So, I couldn't really yell at Albus because I could imagine the feeling.

I walked into the court yard, and I looked around for Scorpius. He walked into the court yard not even a minute after I got there. He looked very handsome. He had on his Quitage sweat, I couldn't blame him they are rather warm, and some black pants and black shoes. I always loved him in his quitage sweated. It made him look athletic and strong, not that he was it just he looked more so.

"Wow! Lills you look amazing!" A smile crept across my face as he said this." And there`s that smile that. You know it really suits you."

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I have a lot planned and we only have till 4."

"Oh no, I`m worried now."

We walked down to the train to Hogsmeade. We stopped at Honey Dukes to get some bury bots every flavored beans, my favorite candy ever. This was by my request. Then, we started the plans Scorpius planned. To start, we want to the fountain.

"Why are we here Scor?"

"Well, muggles believe that if you throw a coin in a fountain and make a wish, it will come true. So, I thought you might be interested in trying it out."

"How did you find this out?"

"Melissa, she was telling me about this fountain in Rome. That girl really likes Italy."

"She does."I said. He brought out two coins and handed me one

"Make a wish."I nodded."Now throw it in." He did the same as he just instructed me. "What did you wish for?"

"I can`t tell you. Melissa told me about fountains too, and she never tell or it won`t come true." He smiled and laughed a little. "What did you with for? Wait don't tell me." I giggled.

"I can tell you because I already have my wish?"

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"I got to see you smile."I couldn't believe he said that. It made me want to smile every second of everyday.

Then, we went to The Three Broomsticks to get some butterbeer. I love butterbeer, its bet if you don't let it cool,but since its always packed, they make new so often, it`s always warm.

"So, Lills… What`s new?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing, I'm trying to take in what's going on. You heard mine and Albus` conversation. I`ve been waiting for years for this."

"You're not alone. I was just afraid that it would upset Al, or you wouldn't feel the same."

"Well, im glad you heard that conversation now."

He laughed "Me too."

We left the Three Broom sticks and went on a walk. We walked in the snow, hand and hand. After walking for about an hour, it was 2. We still had plenty of time.

I bent over and grabbed a handful of snow and formed a ball, and then I aimed right for Scorpius. I hit him right in the forehead. He just stood in shock, and then he laughed and grabbed some snow, throwing it at my back as I ran. It turned into a massive snowball fight. He ran over and grabbed me at the waist pulling me in toward him, as we both laughed. I struggled to get free and ended up knocking us into the snow.

I rolled over and say Scorpius laughing still. I leaned down, and our eyes met, and our noses touched. He pulled me in close and our lips met. Just like that everything melted away; it was just Scorpius and I in the world. His lips were soft and they drew me in with each touch.

"That was worth the many years wait" he said as he pulled away. We were both smiling, and I knew I would never stop.

"yeah, defiantly."

"Lills, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"

"I would love to." Just then he took my head and we shared another sweet kiss.

"Hey Lilly, what time are you meeting Rose?"

"4? What time is it now?"

"3:45."

We walked into hogsmeade once more. Rose was waiting for me there.

"I have to go. Sorry. I had a wonderful time!"I wasn't ready to leave.

"I did as well. I`ll see you later"

"bye." He pulled me, and kissed my forehead and left.

Rose stood only five feet away, with a huge smile. " you have to tell me everything!" she exclaimed excitedly.

I hope everyone is this excited. If I know my family, James and my dad I'll have my head for this.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to tell me everything!" Rose bounced around excitedly. I told her about the fountain and the snowball fight. She must have asked 100 questions. She was so interested.I was just worrying about dad.

"I just don't know how this is going to work Rose."

"What do you mean? And did he kiss you?" Rose didn't understand the worry I had.

"Yes and that's not what I am talking about. I worried how our families will react. He`s a Malfoy; I am a Potter. It's like Romeo and Juliet! It`s not going to end well!"

"What`s Romeo and Juliet? Never mind. Lilly don't worry it will all work out. He has been Al`s best friend for many years and no one has a problem with that."

"Rose, It is not the same!" I was starting cry. What happens if they don't allow us to be together. "Rose I have liked him forever and I`m scared that our families differences will change that!"

"Aw Lil`s don't cry! It will be ok. Come on let's forget about all this and go get dresses."We stopped at who knows how many shops. Every dress had been tried on and none of them were right for me. Rose was going with Ryan Higgs, son of Terence Higgs, he was in Slytherin. He wasn't a bad person. The Slytherin students had changed since my parents were in school. They were more excepting, but I still didn't like them very much. It wasn't that they were in slytherins but that they thought they were better than everyone, but they weren't as bad as I heard before.

Rose got an emerald green dress. It had a ruffled top with a puff bottom. It had a tight band around the waist with a large bow. It tied in that back in beautiful bow in the back. It was cut at the knees, even though most people were planning on wearing long dresses. The color went amazingly with her wavy red hair and light blue eyes.

We went to the store that was our final chance. I swear I tried on at least 30 dresses, but then I found it. It was the best dress I had even seen. It was long, just touching the floor, and dark blue with light pink trim. There was light pink embroidery of little butterflies. The dress had a tight strapless top, a thick multi layer Fluffy bottom. It was the perfect dress; it combined my two favorite colors.

I tried it on. It was extraordinary. It gave me astounding curves and it made my bright red hair glow like the sun. The Dark color brought out the bright green of my eyes. I loved it

We got back to the castle around 8 o`clock on the last train back. We walked into the common room and Albus, Hugo, and Scorpius were sitting in front of the fire. We dropped out dresses off in our room, and went to join the boys.

Scorpius was the first to noticed that we were back.

"So, how was shopping?"

"Tiring" I replied laying my head on his shoulder. He really didn't mind. I have been very close to him since the beginning of the year, and this wasn't the first time I had use him as a human pillow.

"ha ha, Lilly Potter tired? I never thought I would see the day. Your always running around without stop."

"Well , if you had gone shopping right after our little adventure, you would be tired."

"As a matter of fact I did." He said this with a superior tone.

"Really?"

"Yes, I went a got a suit and mask for the dance with Al and Hugo."

"I see, can I see it?" I knew he would never let me see it but, it was worth a shot.

"Only if I can see your dress."

"Not going to happen."

We both laughed. Al was staring at us with this look that said "you better not", and I knew not to go any further. I realized that my family wasn't going to except us, if Albus couldn`t. With that, I ran to my bed crying and Scorpius and Rose ran behind me to find out what was wrong. I couldn't tell.

I didn't sleep well. I woke after only 3 hrs of sleep and I was exhausted. Luckily it was Sunday, and the quitage practice was cancelled, all my work was done, and I could take a walk without being bothered. Everyone was still asleep.

I walked down the stairs to the common room, only to find Scorpius sitting on the couch by the fire.

"What are you doing up?" I asked gingerly.

"Nothing… just thinking."

"Your just as bad as Al, I`m not goin g to take that answer. I know you are lying."

He paused. I don't know it that was a good thing of a bad thing but he looked at me with a look of sorrow. It was defiantly bad.

"Come here" he patted his lap and I walked over and sat down there. I felt like all my troubles melt away when I was in his arms. We didn't talk right away but eventually he started the conversation. "Why are you up at this ungodly hour?"

"I was just …" I didn't want to say what I was holding in. I knew if I mentioned last night it wouldn`t go well. "Can we take a walk?" I asked, hoping it would be easier to talked to him about last night if I was moving.

"Sure,Lills."

We walked in silence through the halls of the castle. He would occasionally stroke my hair or my cheek. I loved hi m being so close, it made me feel safe.

"Hey Lil`s, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened last night." I really wished this question was avoidable. It was bound to haunt me, and I hated it because there was no way I couldn't cry while talking about it. Crying made me feel weak, as a daughter Harry Potter; I was expected to be strong and fearless. When facing my family or one I loved, it hit me like nothing else could.

"You and I were close before, and you and Albus were close. No one had a problem with it , but I started thinking after our day out. Well… I don't know how our families will take it, and I`ve wanted to be with you for so long. I`ve been interested in you since the summer before my first year, and last night Albus gave me a look that showed he wasn't happy with us being well… us…" tears started to fill my eyes, and he pulled me close as we sat down on a bench in the corridor. "It got me thinking, how would my dad react if Al reacted so horribly? How would James take my being with a Malfoy? I can`t lose you… us… I have just waited so long."

"Lils, it's alright we will figure it out eventually. I`ve wanted to be with you since the day we first met. We`ll be alright, my sweet Flower."He called me his sweet flower. I was still crying, but I don't know why. I was happy and we would figure it out. But, there was still this doubt, this dread, that something would go wrong. "Lilly, I will make sure you are ok, that we can be together. Even if we have to work at it, it will all work out."

We were moving fast, but I knew him so well. We had been good friends for many years, and I trusted him. He pulled my face to his and put a small kiss on my forehead. "It will all work out, flower, it will all work out."He was reassuring himself I guess. We sat for many minutes, maybe hours.

"Are you going to be alright Lils?"

"Yeah, I am just worried."

"It`s alright, I am too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I know my past chapters have been short, but im goignt to try to make them a bit longer... kinda like this chapter... I wont be able to update as often then(everyday will be more like every 3 days). Also i go back to school soon, so i will take 3 days to post new chapters of longer length. But, I am looking for more reviews please! I will take anything comments, suggestions, constructive critisism... what ever you think. Just want to know what everyone is thinking. **

**This is the first fanfiction that i actually have plans for, so i would like some feedback please!**

**I use lyrics i this chapter. I own none of the lyrics, or the characters that i didnt add(ones i added-melissa, ...). **

* * *

The dance was tonight. I had no idea how to do my hair. Everything was in place, dress, make up, shoes, mask, even my nails were done, everything, but my hair.

"ROSE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IN MY HAIR!" She walked over and started to brush my hair. When she was done I looked in the mirror. It was Fantastic! She had pulled my hair up, but she left thin strands to slip out framing my face. The rest was in an orderly messy pile on top of my head. It brought out the dark blue eye shadow and pink lip stick.

"Well Rose you ready to go?" With that she got up, and we headed toward the great hall. All as we walked towards the hall down the stairs. I caught Scorpius`s eye. They looked dashing in his tux.

"Rose, there they are." I pointed to Scorpius and a group of guys standing around him.

"How do you know? Everyone looks different with the masks."

"I just know." With that we walked over to the group. Hugo and Melissa were going together, but she had left early and was with the group already. The two of them looked adorable together. She was wearing a purple dress, and he had a purple tie to match the dress. Albus was going with Alexia Wood, the daughter of Oliver Wood. Rose`s date was over with our group which was a surprise.

"Lily you look beautiful!" Scorpius said with a loving tone.

"You don't look half bad yourself." We walked into the great hall, and it was decorated with Giant white Christmas trees. The ceiling had snow coming down, but it stopped about 30 feet above our heads. It was extraordinary. Scorpius led me to a table where Albus, Alexia, Hugo, Melissa, Rose, and Ryan sat. Everyone was talking about the exquisite décor, the couples that were showing up together, and everyone's outfits. The music started and everyone left to dance, except Scorpius and me. We sat for a little while.

Scorpius stood up and took my hand. "Would you care to dance, my flower?"

"I would love to." We walked onto the dance floor, and he pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me right into him. He moved slowly with the music and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Lily, you really look breath taking. I`ve never seen some one as beautiful as you." I didn't say anything I just smiled and looked up at him. He pulled my chin towards him, and put a tiny kiss on my nose, making me giggle.

"Scorpius, I am still worried about our families not accepting us."

"Lilly, Sweet heart, let's not worry about that tonight. Let's just enjoy the night."

"You`re right, sorry."

We stayed swaying to the music, just enjoying each other's presence. We didn`t break apart until there was a scream. Everyone was running to the exit of the great hall.

"Calm Down every one! Prefects take the students to the house towers." The head mistress instructed. Then I saw it a group of what was thought to be a group of demetors, but how did they get in the castle, and why were they here.

"Lils, come on let's get back to the common room." I didn't listen; I broke away from his grip, and ran to the head mistress.

"Miss. Potter, get to your house immediately!"

"How did they get in here? Why are they here?" She wasn't listening, she and the teachers were trying to get rid of them.

Scorpius raced to my side."Lily, we have to get out." I didn't know how to react. The teachers went doing much, they didn't produce a petronius, and I knew that was the only thing that would get rid of them. My dad had taught me over the summer how to produce one, but I never did it strong enough for a good effect. It was worth a shot. I pulled out my wand.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." I was just as worried this wouldn't work as his tone was worried about what I was doing. But, it was it I had to try.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" It worked the bright light of the spell spread across the room, driving out the demetors. I try to think about all the times I had with friends and the snow ball fight popped into my head. It was a happy time, a time when I realized Scorpius was just as into me as I him.

I cut off my patronus and fell into Scorpius`s arms tired as could be.

"Lily, how did you do that?" He smiled at me.

"My dad taught me, but that was the first time I got it right."

"It was amazing!"

"Thanks. I was shocked it worked."

"Well you did magnificent, and I didn't know your patronus was a Dolphin. I guess it suits you wise, brave, kind, and friendly."I didn't even know that. It was interesting.

"Miss. Potter! Why do you have to be so much like your parents? Why don't you listen to instructions?" The head Mistress was questioning. I knew I was going to get in trouble; I always do.

"I just couldn't help it; I wanted to help."

"Yes, you were very helpful. It's a wonder you could pull that off, but you should have left. You could have been in danger."

"I`m sorry Professor."

"It`s quite alright my dear, no one was hurt, 20 points to Gryffindor for your Bravery and demonstration of excellent skill. Now off to your common room both of you." She gestured to Scorpius and I. We walked to the Common room only to be greeted my every one questioning us on where we had been. Rose was the worst; I thought she was going to have a panic attack. I really didn't want to answer.

"Well, Lily decided to stay and help against my better judgment, I let her. She performed a Patronus, it was fantastic! Even Professor McGonagall was impressed." Scorpius said making it sound like I was a hero. I wasn't I just stayed to help because I thought I could do the spell.

"Wow Lily, I can't believe you did that." Albus said impressed. "Scorpius and I are just learning that spell and no one can get it very powerfully. You`re younger and you got rid of at least 20 demetors at once." I hardly think there were 20. "Scor is the only one who has gotten it even a little yet."

"You have?" I said turning to see Scorpius`s expression.

"Yeah, not that well though."

"I`ll have to see it some time."

I feel asleep in the common room on Scorpius`s lap, but I woke in my bed. I don't remember how I got there. Feeling a bit disoriented, I got dressed, brushed my hair, and walked down to the common room. No one was down there, so I sat down and put on some light music. It was just loud enough to hear but not wake any one up. We didn't get muggle radio here so students brought cds and batteries for a cd player in the common room. Most of the cds were American artist or the occasional English band. I grabbed an older band, the Beatles. It was an English rock band that I found rather enjoyable. I put the cd on random and listened as the music began.

"_Words are flying out like  
endless rain into a paper cup  
They slither while they pass  
They slip away across the universe  
Pools of sorrow waves of joy  
are drifting thorough my open mind  
Possessing and caressing me_

Jai guru deva om  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world  
Nothing's gonna change my world"

Nothings gonna change my world. Nothings gonna change my world. This made me realized how much my world has changed recently, and after word of the patronus gets around. It is going to change more. Scorpius was my most dramatic change, but the best. I don't know. With him everything just felt right.

My train of thought derailed. I started to listen to the music again, and started to dance. The beat was slow, it was nice to sway to.

I felt a pair of arms rap around my waist. "How are you Flower?" The sweet tone whispered in my ear.

"Great now that you are here."He made life feel effortless. "I was just thinking about how so much changed recently."

"Yeah, but it`s all been good." He pulled me in closer. "I hear you are listening to the Beatles. They are a good band, they are the only muggle music my dad listens to. I think he only listens to it because mum likes it, but I don't know. He can be harsh but he has a soft spot for mum, and sometimes for me. Not as much." His home life always was a mystery to me. I would have to learn more about it, because he always was at my house. He said he always was at home there, but I never asked what his home was like.

"Scor, how about we do something today? I mean it is Christmas Eve and neither of us are going home for Christmas." I had a plan to go to the astronomy tower. My dad said it was a very relaxing place, and with O.W.L.S work coming soon, I was about to have tons of stress. Even if it was cold, it doesn't bother Scorpius or me.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want it to be a surprise! I was told there is a very relaxing and peaceful. I was thinking we could leave the others and spend the day just us." I like the sound of having the day just the two of us." Oh, but bring yourself a sweater or some warm robes. It maybe a little cold."

We both grabbed warm clothing and went to the great hall. About ten minutes after we arrived in the great hall, Al, Rose, Hugo, and Melissa came in. They all sat down and started to get breakfast.

"What are you up to today, Lily? I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the library and I can help you prepare for your O.W.L.S." Rose was the only person who would study over break. I felt bad I was leaving her but I already had plans.

"Sorry Rose but Scor and I are going to hang out together today. I'll study with you after break."After I mentioned Scorpius and I were planning on hanging out Al gave me a death glare. I don't understand why he was reacting this way, and we already talked about this. I got that he had a problem, but this was unreasonable, even from my brother.

"Albus, why don't you just say what you have to say, and stop looking at me like that." He really angered me sometime. He was unreasonable and over protective.

"Lily, I don't say anything because I don't want to upset you! He is my best friend and you are my sister! It`s just not right! He is a Malfoy you are a Potter! You aren't supposed to feel that way!" He should say that he is best friends with him. The angered boiled under my skin.

"You are self righteous git you know that! You're a Potter and you can be his best friend! And What if he is a Malfoy! Names don't matter Albus, it`s who the person is deep down not there surname!" Albus stared at me in disbelieve. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to leave. Scorpius I will meet you in the common room when you are done with Breakfast."

"Come on Lils, sit down and finish you meal." Scorpius grabbed my arm, not wanting me to leave. I just walked off. I was half was to the door when I heard a voice calling my naming, that I never expected to talk to me again.

"Lily, wait." I walked faster. "Lily, look at me. I`m sorry! I`m sorry I've been a git. I`ve been a horrible brother, and I should have supported you in your decision. You`re not so little anymore, but you will always be my little Lils. "I didn't believe it. Was he actually apologizing? "And Lily he make you happy, I saw it the first time you to met each other. You were set on hating him, and he found away in. He made you smile, and you never change your mind unless you really connect with someone. And Scorpius said you have been worrying about our family's reaction, but mum has known this would happen for years, and well everyone else will accept it because it makes you happy." I couldn't believe it my annoying, and uncaring brother had a soft side he never showed. He reminded me of James. James had always had a soft spot for me, but never Al.

"So, Lily, will you please come back to the table?"

"Yeah." I sighed with relief. I never liked fighting, but we always managed to find a way to be at each other`s necks.

Just as we sat down, Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the hall. "Students, last night we had an incident with dementors. We later found out a former death eater had escaped from Azkaban, and came onto the Hogwarts grounds. Luckily last night we had a student stay behind, Lily Potter, who was able to conjure a patronus and get rid of the dementors from inside the castle. The Ministry is looking into why they were in the castle, when the death eater was not inside the castle. Also, we are unable to release the name of the death eater, but they are no longer on the castle grounds, and our security has been increased by the Minister and the school staff. Everything will continue as normal, and when students return from break, classes will also follow there normal scheduling." With that she left her spot and went to her seat at the Staff table.

"I wonder who it was." Hugo questioned. "Do you think your dad could tell us?" he directed the question at Al and I.

"Even if he did what help would that be?"Al said while stuffing his face with food. He was defiantly part Weasley.

"Well, this was fun and all but I would like to get to the library." Rose walk to the door and exited turning in the direction of the library. James cleaned his plate, and he and Hugo left for a pickup game of quitage. Melissa had already left to sit with Paisley from Raven claw by the time I looked up to her seat. Scorpius and I were alone, and ready to head to our "mystery" destination.

We walked very slowly, his hand was on my waist and the other was in my hand and his fingers were intertwined in mine.

"Lils, where are we going?"His voice was charming, and it made me want to tell him. I had to keep it secret thought. "Please can I know?"

"No, you aren't going to know until we get there." I slipped out of his arms and grabbed just his hand, running and dragging him behind me. "Come on." I felt like a little girl dragging her friend to her secret club house in the worlds. Her safe heaven, but now I wasn't going to my safe heaven. I was bringing my Safe Heaven with me.

We reached the top of the tower, and I saw why dad liked it there so much. The view made you feel like you were flying high in the sky. The Black lake was frozen and covered in white snow, and the trees looked like they were made of crystals, they shined like nothing I had ever seen.

Scorpius came behind me and wrapped one arm at my waist and looked at the sight. We didn't say much we just looked at the beauty of the land. After a little, we sat in the same place we were standing. I sat in between his legs and leaned on his chest.

"It`s breath taking. Don't you think?" I asked looking at the wonder before us.

"It`s nothing compared to you." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You`re not that bad yourself." He looked at me with a white smile, his eyes just like grey stone looked in mine, and the sun glistened off his white blonde hair. He wrapped his strong arms around me kissing the top of my head and then my neck and I turned my head toward him. He continued kissing my neck to my cheek, then my lips. It was like no kiss before. He had so much emotion as we moved in the same fluid motions. I realized I loved him. I Lily Potter love Scorpius Malfoy.

"Scorpius Malfoy, I love you." I spoke onto his lips as we parted. He pushed me back a little and I worried about what was going to happen. But, he held me only inches away from him and our eyes locked.

"I love you so much, my sweet, sweet Flower." This made my heart pound, my hands shake and my head spin. We looked in each other`s eyes for the longest time.

"Lily, can I ask you what you were thinking about this morning?" he looked at me with concern.

"I was thinking about asking you about your life at home, because this morning was the only time you really mentioned your family to me."

"Well Lil`s, there isn't much to say. My house is much too large for three people, and my mum tries to make it homey. But, It was a holding place for those against voldemort, and its rather creepy." He paused, and I didn't think he was going to say much more. "I never enjoyed living there my dad just wanted to keep it in the family, but we don't exactly see eye to eye. He only allows me to do what he doesn't agree with, like being friends with you and your brother, Rose and Hugo, because it makes me as he would say "bearable"."

His life sounded cold, and nothing like my life. I never knew about this, and now I didn't understand how he was always so optimistic. "Scor, How are you always so positive, if you must live like that?"

It took him while to answer. "Well, when I was younger, before Hogwarts, I would read books about fantasy places, and I would pretend that I was there." He looked at me. "Once I met your brother, I had a good friend, and I had to read a little less. Once I met you, I didn't have to read those happy stories anymore. Every time I was upset I thought of your smile, and your bright hair. They always brought me happy thoughts." I smiled.

"You knowIt takes 37 mussels to frown and only 22 to smile. A smile looks better on you then anyone I`ve ever met." He said gazing at my smiles, which only made me smile more.

"See you look wonderful." He whispered gently into my ear.

"I think someone told me that before." I laughed.

It was getting late, and it was Christmas Eve. Dinner would be held in 15 minutes. I didn't want to leave this spot, this was my safe heaven.

"Flower, we should be heading to dinner. I am starving since we missed lunch, not that I`m complaining. I would rather spend time with you, but a guy got to eat." I laughed; he was starting to sound like Albus.

"Yeah, I`m a little hungry too. Let`s go!" We got up and walked to the Great Hall, were everyone was waiting to hear about our day together, well except the boys. After dinner, we went to the common room and sat by the fire. I was very tired, and I started to fall asleep on Scorpius`s lap.

"Come on Lils, let`s get you to bed." Scorpius picked me up like I weighed nothing, and started to walk. I wanted to tell him to leave me there but I was too tired to say so.

He laid me down on my bed, removed my shoes and coat. I was wearing jeans and a sweater underneath. I wouldn't sleep in these normally, but I was too tired to get up. He started to talk to himself, and I couldn't make it out.

"Happy Christmas, my sweet flower." That was all I could make out, as a small but meaningful kiss was placed on my forehead before falling asleep in my warm bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**I still would like some comments please. **

**Note: I use a lot of song titles in this chapter. They are songs i like, and im sorry they are songs popular in the U.S. and some other countries i have been to... I dont know many english bands so... Anyway, here is chapter 6.**

* * *

Waking up Christmas Moring was a favorite pastime of my childhood years. I would run though the house screaming "it's Christmas! It`s Christmas!" Albus and James would complain on the ungodly time I was waking them. Mum and dad would smile at the innocence, and we would join as a family by the tree. This year was different. We were staying at Hogwarts for break, and mum and dad had delivered our gifts buy owl yesterday. We were very tempted to open them, but we set them under the tree and wait for morning.

For the first time, I wasn't the first one up. As I walked down the stairs everyone was down there that had stayed for break, which was a small number. Most people left yesterday, and the only ones people not in our group that stayed were Luna`s 2nd year twin boys, who we always welcomed like family.

"Lily, where have you been? I want to open gifts before breakfast!" Hugo said impatiently.

"Happy Christmas to you too!" I sarcastically replied. Went over toward the tree and sat with everyone. "Happy Christmas everyone!'

We sorted out our gifts, and unwrapped them. I received a broom, a newest edition Firebolt, from Mum and Dad. My Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron sent me a few Muggle books that Aunt Hermione had liked at my age, and Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill sent me a heart shaped necklace that was Red and Gold. Uncle George sent me some Weasley Products, Uncle Percy sent a new hand bag, Uncle Charlie sent a rare crystal from Romania, and Gram and Pap sent the usual Maroon sweater with a gold L on the front.

After unwrapping all of the gifts from under the tree, Scorpius came over to me and took my hand. "Happy Christmas, Flower. Come with me." He pulled me over to the window and I sat on the window ledge, as he handed me a little square box. I unwrapped the crisply folded light blue paper away to revile a brown box with a white ribbon on it. Inside the box was a Bracelet, with bronze double loops. Attached were ten clear crystal lilies, with bronze leave attached.

"Scorpius this is so beautiful! Where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, my mum knows how to make bracelets, and the one day I asked he how she did it. She showed me, and this summer I decided that even if we weren't together, I was going to give you a bracelet. So, I spend a few hours a day over break to make this by hand."He put the bracelet on my wrist.

"I love it, thank you." I looked up and kept my focus on the mistletoe that hung over the window. Scorpius looked up curious to see what I was looking at. As he saw it, he pulled me into him for a deep passionate kiss. I could feel him steady heart beat as we shared this moment. We broke apart, and he looked into my eyes, I loved his stone grey eyes. They reminded me that he was like a castle, strong, protective, and warm.

"Wait here I have something for you." I stood up and ran up to my room, and grabbed a box off my nightstand. I ran back to where I left him and gently handed it to him. Inside was a picture frame with the most recent picture of us I had, from the Astronomy tower. "I put a charm on it so it switches pictures every minute. It has about 100 pictures in it of us and the group. I can show you how to add more later. I figured it would be nice to have that over break, that way you can still see your friends, in a way."I looked at him as he smiled; I think that's a good sign.

"Lils, I can believe it, It`s wonderful. Thank you." He kissed my cheek. I sat on his lap as we watched everyone enjoy their gifts.

"Finally, you two are done being all lovey dovey. Can we go to breakfast?" Albus said rolling his eyes. We walked over to the group and we all went down the great hall. There were not many people there. The hall was quiet, but it was nice. We all decided over breakfast that we would play a pickup game of quitage, and we went to the Quitage Pitch after grabbing our brooms. I could wait to try out my new broom

There were a few people at the pitch, and they joined our plans for a game. The Teams were the Brooms and the Snitches. The Brooms Consisted of Myself as seeker; Albus as Keeper; Rose, Mary Longbottom of Hufflepuff, and Sarah Finnegan of Hufflepuff as Chasers, and Mitch Finnegan of Hufflepuff and Ray Williams of Ravenclaw as Beaters. The Snitches Had Scorpius as seeker; Nina Williams of Ravenclaw as keeper; Hugo, Melissa, and Carry Longbottom of Hufflepuff as chaser; and the Salamander Twins as beaters.

The game started off in the favor of the Snitches. The score was 50-10, and I still hadn't seen the snitch. I flew around the pitch, and I was followed by Scorpius. Just then I saw it. It was not even 100 feet away. I could let him know I had found it so I headed toward the ground and pulled up right under the snitch, but he realized my plan. He went as fast as he could toward the snitch. I reach my hand out as the snitch flew higher and higher. Just as I thought I had lost it to Scorpius, a bluger hit his tail of his broom. He didn't fall; he was shaken up a bit. I reached a little father wrapping my hand around the snitch. I flew to the ground and held out the snitch. The final score was 200 to 80 and the Brooms won.

"Thank goodness you caught that, because I couldn`t play at all today." Albus said as he flew to the ground and hopped off his broom.

"Al, we all knew she was going to catch it. She always does." Rose chimed in. This was mostly true I had caught the snitch every game except 2 years ago, when I took a bluger to the head.

The game had killed the morning and we had no idea what to do the rest of the day until the feast. The Feast was at five, and after there was a party in the Hufflepuff common room, and they invited everyone that stayed for break. Last year many stories came from this event, and somehow some got to Rita Skitter and she posted them the day after Christmas. So, this year precautions were taken.

We walked around the Castle for awhile, but it only killed and hour. It was one and we had missed lunch during Quitage. We had 4 hours till dinner and 3 hours till we would start to get ready for the evening.

"Hey, how about we play that game my parents sent me!" Melissa said enthusiastically as we are nearing the common room. The game was called Life, it was a muggle game, and it was suppose to be tons of fun.

"Sure why not." Rose said. She knew tons of muggle games because of Aunt Hermione, and if she thinks we will enjoy it then it`s worth a shot.

We set up the elaborate board. It wasn't very hard with magic but it took a while. There were only 6 players able to play and with the twins we had eight, so Scorpius and I were a team and the twins were a team. We spun to see who went first. It went Albus, Rose, Melissa, Scor and I, Hugo, then the twins. No one went to college but Rose. We all picked our careers but Rose and salary cards, and started. The game was rather interesting. In the End Rose much to her dismay had lost. Hugo had won, and then Melissa followed by the twins, then Al and second to last, us.

It was 2:30 and we had 30 minutes before we were going to get ready, so we sat around the fire.

"I wonder what will get into the prophet this year!" Melissa said with excitement.

"I don't know, but I hope none of us make it." Albus said looking at Scorpius and I cuddled on the couch.

"What?" I questioned as he gave me the "be careful" look.

"You know what I mean. If you don't want the whole wizarding world to know about you two, you are going to have to keep it to a minimum." His eyes shifted between the two of us. "Half the school knows already, and dad is bound to find out, being head of the ministry and all."

I put my head into Scorpius chest, and tried not to listen. I knew it was true dad was going to find out about us, one way or another. "Al, please don't worry her like that. She is always so stressed, and that only makes it worse." Rose said, but he was right, and I probably say something.

"No Rose, he is right. I`m going to tell dad, before he finds out from another source." I paused looking at Scorpius. He had his thinking face on. "I`ll write him and mum tomorrow."I got up and went to pick out my outfit for tonight, and I needed a bath. Went and took a quick bath, and went back to my room. I put on a pair of Black skinny Jeans and a red ruffle top that had sequence lining the low V cut that attached to the straps of the top. The shirt was strapless except form the strap that came from the V. I matched it with a pair of gold colored earrings, my heart necklace from Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, the Gold new hand bag from Uncle Percy, and I kept on the bracelet from Scorpius, even though it didn't match. I had on gold flats. I let my hair dry in its Curls, and didn't straighten it with a charm. I put in a little bit of light colored eye shadow, some mascara, and I little bright red lipstick, which I threw in my hand bag. I threw on a little black jacket for dinner, which I was going to take off after.

I walked down to the common room to see everyone, Rose and Melissa bought dresses together, and they wore the same mid thigh cut with a ruffled top dresses. Rose wore blue, and Melissa pink. The boys all had on black paints and white shirts, except Scorpius. He had on the same shade of red as I was. I walked over to him.

"You look stunning Flower." He said before kissing my forehead.

"That color suits you very well. How did you know I was going to wear this?" I looked at the color it made his light eyes pop, and the shirt style made his muscles stand out.

"I think Rose told Hugo, because when we were getting dressed he told me to put this on." He said gesturing to the shirt. "You brother objected. He said it would cause suspicion, but if we are telling tomorrow we can get away with it." I agreed, and we all walked to the great hall.

When we got the hall, Albus and my owl was sitting at our usual spot. I took the letter addressed to Al and I, and we Read it.

_Dearest Lily and Albus,_

_Happy Christmas! We hope you enjoy your new brooms, and we hope they help you in future quitage matches. Your Father, James, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and I are going to be in Hogsmeade and we would like for your cousins and yourselves to join us. We will meet you at the Three Broom Sticks at Noon. _

_We send you our love,_

_Mum and Dad _

They were meeting us tomorrow. I wouldn't have to write that dreaded letter. It was going to be hard to tell them to their faces, but more appropriate then a letter.

"This is wonderful! I won`t have to write that letter! We can tell them tomorrow!" I paused to think, and my mood died. "To their faces… they are going to kill me."

"Lily, I think they will handle it better this way." Rose said trying to soothe me.

"I`m not going to worry about, I`ve decided! Tonight will be fun, and why worry about the future." I smiled once more, and Scorpius notices I wasn't as upset.

"See be happy, that smile looks wonderful on you." I couldn't help but smile, and I kissed his cheek. I left a red kiss mark, and everyone laughed, as he blushed.

The food appeared and we all enjoyed the exquisite food. After our meal, we headed to the Hufflepuff common room. When we entered I put my jacket on a coat rack, and walked around looking at the room. It was like the Gryffindor common room, but it was yellow and black instead. They were playing Muggle music, and the party was in full swing. People were dancing, talking and just having fun. All the furniture was against the walls and the center of the room was used for dancing.

Our group walked over toward the back of the room, and we all started talking to different people we knew. Rose and Melissa went and danced. Scorpius was talking to one of his friends from Slytherin, who was a son of one of his father`s friends. So I went to dance with Rose and Melissa. The song Dynamite, an America pop song, came on, and I love this song. I tried some dance moves Victoria my older cousin taught Rose and I. Rose didn't approve of the moves, but she wasn't very outgoing.

I caught sight of the boys out of the corner of my eye. I saw Albus looking at Melissa, and the look in his eyes told me he liked her. I also caught Scorpius looking over at me and I waved him over.

"You want to dance with me?" I asked hoping he would say yes. Most guys don't dance, but he took my hand in his and the song Objection by Shakira, a Hispanic song. Scorpius twirled me around, and we did sort of a salsa kind of dancing. He rather good at it, and all I did was move my hips, and follow his lead. I seemed to notice multiple eyes on us. The students of Hogwarts preferred Muggle music over the magic bands. The magic bands were close to muggle music, but they had much more of a variety in muggle music.

After the song was over, he turned me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek. We walked over to where my Brother and cousin Hugo were.

"Seriously man, where did you learn to dance like that?" Hugo questioned directing it to Scorpius, with wide eyes. Scorpius just laughed. "And Lily, when did you learn to salsa?" He asked still in shock.

"I don't know it just sort of came, and I move to the music."I was trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he looked. Albus had walked away, and he was now dancing with Melissa.

"Hugo, what's going on with Melissa and Albus?" I asked, and Scorpius and Hugo shared a wide eyed glance. "What are you two hiding?"

Scorpius was the first to speak up. "Albus told us not to tell anyone, but he kind of likes her. You can't tell him I told you though. He would have my head." I was right. They were very close, and Melissa seemed to be enjoying it just as much as Albus.

We danced a couple more dances, talked with people, and then we went to the Gryffindor common room. It had been a very exhausting night, but no one was back yet, so we took advantage of the quite. We sat in front of the fire. I sat on his lap, and he played with my hair.

"You know, I love the color of your hair." He was looking at my hair very intently.

"Why do you like my hair color?"His statement made me wonder why.

"Well, it glows and it reminds me of fire." Great my hair is being compared to fire. "I like it Fire is warm, and homely. We never had fires at my house, but I got to your house and you had a fire place just for fires, not for travel. Every night, your family would sit around the fire as a family, and you guys invited me in, unlike my own family." I was listening to this, and I couldn't believe it. I had never thought of the nightly fires. I thought that they were annoying, but he thought they were special.

"Also, your hair is unique, just like you." I frowned, and I think he caught it. "Lily, flower, being unique is good. It`s why I love you. For years, I went out with girls that my parents would approve of, and they never made me feel like you. I use to see you with guys and say he would never notice your laugh. When you laugh you smile really wide and laugh and pausing after 5 laughs, and then repeat it. When you laugh too much, you go silent and you just see a wide smile and you moving a little. I use to say they would never notice your eyes they look green, but they have little spots of brown and gold in the center." It was amazing he cared so much to notice all of this. He really loves me and he surprises me with how much every time I`m with him. I knew now more than ever that I had to stand up to my family if they didn't approve." I love you so much Lily and I pray every day that it will work out with our families."

"I Love you too, Scor. It will all work out, and if it doesn`t, I will stand up against my parents." He pulled me closer, nuzzling his face into my hair. We stay there until the others came back. Rose and Hugo came in first, followed my Albus carrying a fast asleep Melissa. Scorpius and I got up and walked up to them slowly, tired ourselves.

"She fell asleep when we were by the fire in the Hufflepuff common room, and she looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her." A blushing Albus said. He carried her up the stairs to her room. Rose and Hugo both went up to their rooms and Scorpius lead me to the entrance of the girls` bedroom.

"Good night, Flower." He said kissing my head. "I'll see you in the morning. It`s going to be another big day tomorrow."

"Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, Lils."

* * *

**Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you havent picked up on it, i love the couply stuff! I have plans for more action later in the story! Dragons maybe in volved, Some death eaters and maybe some life or death situation... **

* * *

Walking into the great hall today was not the most fun thing this morning. Everyone had left me in the Gryffindor tower to sleep, and then went to breakfast. I opened the hall doors, and walked it. There were whispers and giggles coming from all directions. I didn't know what was going on. Did I have something on my face, or on my clothing? I quickly got to the table and sat down. I met four sets of wide eyes, and a one set of apologetic ones.

"Guys what's going on?" I asked longing for a response, but no one answered. A daily prophet was place in front of me, and it was opened to a Rita Skitter article.

Young Love Sees Though Families Hatred

Rita Skitter

Young Lily Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, Minister of Magic and the boy who lived, has a secret. It was reviled during the annual Hufflepuff Christmas Party. Young Lily was caught in the arms of a boy, but not just any boy. It was Scorpius Malfoy, the son of Potter`s largest school day rival, Draco Malfoy. It has been revealed in the past that during their school years, they had been enemies.

At the party last night, Lily and her romantic interest Scorpius were seen by everyone dancing a very impressive salsa, and sharing a kiss at the end of the dance. Sources revealed that Lily and Scorpius still hadn't told their parents about this secret affair. Many witnesses say the two were joined at the hip all night, and left early while their friends stayed back at the party. One can only guess what happened in that empty tower.

Above the Article was a picture of Scorpius and I Kissing after the salsa dance.

"Lily, I told you to be careful." Albus said in an "I told you so" way.

"I know." I replied as I looked over to Scorpius. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I had planned how I was going to tell my parents and now they would know before they even saw me. I couldn't bear it. I was confused, upset, worried, and sort of relived I didn't have to keep the secret from my family anymore. Scorpius came over to the same side of the table, and wrapped his protective arms around me.

No one talked the whole breakfast. We went to the tower, got dressed, and ready for Hogsmeade. I put on my warm quitage sweater, and jeans. I grabbed a pair of gloves, and my Gryffindor hat. I walked downstairs and it had seemed Albus and Scorpius had the same idea to wear their sweaters to keep warm.

We walked down to the train in silence. We sat in silence the whole way there. I wasn't use to the silence, but it was nice for thinking. I had no plan for today, and I had run so many scenarios in my head. In many of them, I ended up only making things worse. Once we pulled into Hogsmeade, We parted. Melissa went with some Ravenclaw friends, Rose, Hugo, Albus, and I went in a group, and Scorpius said he wanted some alone time, so he went walking.

"If you need me, I'll be at the fountain." He said before kissing my forehead and walking away.

"Come on Lily!" An Impatient Hugo called.

Rose and Hugo joked around on the way to the three broom sticks. Albus and I walked in silence. We weren't mad at each other or anything, but we knew if we talked it would make my life tougher today. We walked into The Three Broomsticks and looked for our parents.

They were sitting at a table over in the corner. They seemed to be having a good time, which surprised me. I walked over slowly, until I saw James. I Ran to him, and he gave me a big bear hug.

"Hey sis, it's nice to see you again." He looked happy, so maybe my family would take this well.

"I missed you James. It's been so different without you at Hogwarts." He Laughed.

"I wish I was still there."

Mum and dad were talking to Albus over on the other side of the room, and I wondered why they took him so far away. It couldn't be good. Just then Albus and mum walked over.

"Hello Lily darling, I missed you so much." Mum hugged me. "Your father and I would like to talk to you about something. Would you please come over to your father with me?"I had no choice; I had to listen.

We walked over to where dad was standing against a wall, and he looked very upset.

"Lily, I don't know what to do with you." My father said as I approached him. "Lily, what is going with you and Scorpius? Are the papers true?"I didn't want to answer. He seemed angry.

"Sort of, but not the tower thing, we didn't do anything."

"Lily, to start why wouldn't you tell your mother and I?" He seemed really upset, and I didn't say a word. "Honestly Lily, I expected more from you of all people."

Mum tried to add in. "Lily, what your father means is you should have told us. We would have been fine with it if had not gone behind our backs."

"Not Ginny, We wouldn't have. You might of, but Ginny he is a Malfoy! If you don't remember Draco was awful to Hermione, anyone who wasn't a pure blood, and even your family. He did awful things and I can't have my daughter dating a Malfoy." My dad said with a bitter tone, but he never let it get loud enough for others to hear.

"Dad, wasn't it you who said not the judge people. That people change!" He made me so irritated.

"Lily, you don't understand. Malfoy was…"

"Dad I know the stories, you told them many time. Scorpius is nothing like his father. He is a good person. You had no problem with him being friends with Albus." I felt bad for being discourteous to my father, but he was being absurd. "People aren't like their parents all the time."

"I didn't have a problem with that, because they were just friends. Dating is different. I don't want my little girl with a Malfoy!"

"Dad, I`ve grown up and I need to make my own mistakes and choices!" He had always made choices for me, and I was done with it.

"Well, you can make any not dealing with a Malfoy, because you are not allowed to date him."

"Dad, don't be unreasonable."

"Lily, I will not have you with the son of a death eater." Tears burst into my eyes. I couldn't leave Scorpius, and I couldn't go against my dad. I didn't know where I was going but my heart was leading me and I ran out the door. I ran until I saw him sitting by the fountain, and I ran straight to him and into his arms.

"Lily, are you ok?" He looked at me with the deepest concern. I didn't say a word I just sobbed into his chest. I listened to the wind and it appeared nonexistent. I heard footsteps but didn't know how close they were.

"Lily?" I didn't look at Scorpius, I didn't want to look and remember what my dad said."Flower, look at me please. I looked up at him, and he smiled. He wiped the tears away. "It will all be ok Lily. We will work it out with your family, trust me. Now please smile." I smiled just for him.

"Lily?" I looked to see who it was. It was my mum, and behind her was my dad.

"Lily, I`m sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you." My dad said stepping toward me.

"It`s alright dad, I said some things I shouldn`t have said too, sorry." I replied.

"Lily, I am going to allow you to date Scorpius. I just saw how he makes you feel. He changes your mood almost instantly, and you seem much happier with him." He said with a smile. He turned to Scorpius. "Scorpius, I`m leaving it up to you to keep her this way." He pointed out my smile. "Protect her for me. She likes to get into trouble."

"I will Sir." Scorpius said with the uttermost respect.

"Well, now that we have settled that, Let`s go back it`s rather cold out here." Mum said with a smile on her face.

We walked back to the Three Broomsticks, dad, mum, Scorpius, and I. We walked over to the table and sat down when we got there. Uncle Ron was rather displeased that my dad had not ended us, but he would have to deal with it. I had a good time with my family, and at 4 o'clock we started for the train so we would be on time for dinner. The train ride home was not as quiet. We talked about quitage and how we still had six days till classes started again.

After dinner, we went to the common room and I sat quietly on the couch with Scorpius, as the others talked about something going on in the ministry; they heard about it from my dad and uncle. I was rather tired so I went to bed early.

The next morning I woke up really early because I went to bed early. So, I grabbed a book from the books my aunt and uncle sent. I read for about an hour and a half before people started coming down from bed. Rose and Melissa were the first down, and 20 minutes later the boys came down, and we went to breakfast.

"Hey Lils, do you want to go to our place today?" Scorpius asked in the middle of breakfast, and I agreed to go. We walked up right up right after breakfast.

Scorpius sat with his legs crossed by the edge of the tower, right by the railing. I sat on his lap.

"So, what did you want to do up here?" I asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to be alone with you. It`s nice to be alone for a while, you know?"

"Yeah. How about we play 20 questions?" I suggested. I use to play this with my friends but I thought it would fun to play for us.

"Sure, what do we do?"

"Well we ask each other questions until we have both asked 20." It was simple, but so much fun. You can learn a lot about someone this way."Do you want to start or should I start?"

"I`m a bit confused, you start." He said as he played with the some strains of my hair.

"Alright, where is your favorite place in the whole world?"

"I would have to say, this tower. It uses to be your house, but now that we have this place for jus the two of us, it's defiantly here."He said looking out at the beautiful scene in front of us. "So it`s my turn right? Ummm…" He ran his hand though his light hair. "When you were little did you have an imaginary friend?"

"Yes, his name was Lulu. Albus would pick on me because I pretended she would go with me everywhere. He would call me Loco Lily, and he said she was Loony Lulu. He was very cruel as a little kid." I rolled my eyes at my memory. Scorpius laughed.

"Alright Lily, What are the 3 things about you that you wouldn't want me to know?" My eyes got wide. I don't know three things he can't know. I would tell him everything.

"I don't know. I guess, I talk in my sleep, according to Rose and Melissa. They say I have a tendency to say your name."

"That's not a bad thing." He was back to playing with my crimson red hair.

"The second, I like to dance around my room and sing using a hairbrush as a micro phone, and if no one is home I run around the house singing and dancing." I hear him chuckle behind me. "Thirdly, I`m not as confident as I look. The only time I feel true confidence is when I am with you." He looked at me, and kissed the top of my head as it was nuzzled in my hair.

"What do you tell Albus about us?"

He paused, and it made me anxious. "I tell him how I feel about you and I don't know. I tell him how you act around me, but it rather annoys him." I thought about it. I tell Rose more than that so I couldn't be mad. "What is your favorite part of the day?"

"My favorite part is after dinner, when we all hang out in the common room. What experiences make you who you are?"

"I don't know actually. I don't think experiences. I think I am who I am because of my family. They never showed me much warmth or love, but I learned it from books. I tried to become the characters, and they were my friends. I know it sounds weird, but when you live in that environment, you have to or you're all alone. I mean mum showed love, but she worked a lot when I was little. She doesn't now. I guess coming to your house changed me and meeting you and Albus." He had such a connection to my family, it never made sense the fight yesterday. Dad got worked up, but Scorpius was like family for the past four summers.

"Your name can't have that many nick names, but as a kid what were your nick names?"

"Well, I had a lot of nicknames. Lils was most common and still is. My dad called me Lily pad, Lily Bug, and little L. James always called me Lilster. Albus was Loco Lily. I was called Bumble bee by my mom. My aunts and uncles had many names, Lilbunny, Danger Angel, Firecracker, Silly Lily, and Gingy even though most of us have red hair, mine was always the brightest because I have my dad`s mum`s color." I never realized there were that many.

"Wow, you had a lot. I was Scorpius or Scor my whole childhood."

"Well then you need a new nickname. How about I call you Tiger?" He gave me a look that asked how that fit him. "You remind me of an Albino Tiger. You have almost white hair with grey eyes."

"So, what was your first impression of me?" I asked him.

"Do you mean when you glared at me or once I got you to smile?"I had forgotten I glared at him. "I thought you were going to kill me at first to be honest. I realized though that you had the prettiest eyes, and the most beautiful red hair and it all changed. I knew if I got through that tough shell, you would be a great person to hang out with." He was always so open with me. "Lily can you repeat questions?"

"Yeah"

"What was your first impression of me?"

"I was set on not liking you at first. I came down glaring at you, and to this day I regret it. Once you got me to smile, I knew something had changed. Your eyes were lighter then. They made me think of angels. You had pure white hair and angel eyes. I didn't know what to think. I was supposed to think of you as the devil, because you were a Malfoy, but you looked like an angel. It was conflicting. But from that moment on you never left my mind, you were an angel."He pulled me in for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"You're my guardian Angel. You keep me safe. You comfort me when I am sad or upset. I love you."

"I love you too, Flower." His lips brushed my ear as he whispered softly my favorite words.

We had a fun with the many questions we had left. It never was really serious after that point. We left at 4 o`clock to go down to the common room. When we got back everyone was quiet. Rose was reading, Melissa was napping on the sofa, and she just happened to fall asleep on Albus` s shoulder, so he was just sitting looking at the fire, and Hugo was looking out the window. At 4:45 Al woke up Melissa and we went to the Great Hall. We sat down and the food was served only a couple of minutes later.

"So, guys what are we going to do for the rest of break?" Rose asked looking out to nowhere.

"I don't know. We could play Quitage!" Al answered.

"I wanted to read a little." I chimed in, and Hugo gave me a shocked look.

"Please tell me you are not turning into another Rose?" He said while shoveling food in his mouth. "No I am not Hugo."

"I think we should play Quitage! I`m thinking about trying out next year, and I need practice."Melissa glanced over at Al, who was smiling and now blushing.

We talked about this for a while and went to the common room. The girls decided to have a girl's night which means staying up late messing with charms, switching clothing and taking picture, loads of talking and No boys.

* * *

**Please Comment!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know its short, but i want to get break over with.**

* * *

Rose, Melissa, and I ran up to the Girls` room. We had told the boys not to bother coming to get us because we wouldn`t leave the room.

We all threw on our pajamas, and we sat on my bed. We decided to play with some charms first, and rose loved it. Aunt Hermione had given her a book for Christmas with makeover charms. I didn't want them touching my Hair or eyes, so I let rose paint y nails with it. They were painted bright Neon Orange. Rose had Melissa paint hers red and gold, and she added some brown streaks to her red hair. Melissa had her nails painted bright blue, and Rose put a blue streak in her hair that matched.

After we were done with that we turned on some music by the door, so no one cold hear and started to talk.

"Alright Melissa, What's up between you and Al?" I asked. They had been very close the past couple days, and since I am always with Scorpius, I never got to know what was going on.

"Ok so, as you know I liked him for the past I don't know two year, and I found out Christmas that he liked me. We danced together after you and Scorpius left, and I fell asleep on his shoulder at the party. Today, while you and Scorpius were gone, Al and I went on a walk together. He asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade next week."

"O my god, really?" Rose looked over surprised.

"Yeah, I was just as shocked. Al isn't one to show emotions or share his thoughts to anyone but Lily." I looked out the window as she said this remembering all the stuff he had told me, but no one else.

"Lily, I was wondering what you and Scorpius do when you go to your 'special place'." Rose asked. I think she assumed we did something she wouldn't approve of.

"Well, the secret place is the astronomy tower, and we just sit and talk. We played 20 questions yesterday."

Melissa looked over at me. She had previously been changing the music. "Lily, how are you two so close? I look at you two, and it seems like you have been together for years not a few week."

"Well, we meet the summer before first year, and we became good friends over my first year. I have always hung out with Rose, Al, and him, so I became close over time. I had a crush on him since then, and he said he did as well, but we were too afraid to say anything to each other." I smiled remembering how I felt all those years. "Last year, we were best friends, so it wasn't anything out of the blue."

"I thought you two would have started to go out earlier, especially after last year." Rose put in.

"What happened last year? I didn't hang out with you guys last year." Melissa looked at us not knowing what we were talking about.

"Last year Lily took a bluger to the head, and she fell off her broom unconscious. Scorpius raced over, and caught her before she hit the ground." All I remember from that was waking up in the hospital wing with Al, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius around my bed. "Scorpius had told me after that he has like Lily since second year, and I thought he was going to ask her out. " Roses chuckled a bit. "He had told me so much about Lily that night she got hit, not just that he liked her. He was told me about meeting her the first time, about her hair her eyes. How much he loved her attitude towards life, her kind heart and her ability to love everything and everyone." I was listening to hear more, but she paused and looked directly at me. "Lily, He can`t see anything bad in you, and he loves you too much for his own good." Rose was right. He never said one bad thing about me or to me.

"I know, he is so much more then I will ever deserve, but he`s my guardian angel. He keeps me safe, and he`s always there for me."He was perfect. He was kinder, sweeter, and stronger in an emotional way not just physical way.

"But Lily, Al and I talked about this a couple days ago, he agreed with me. Scorpius is what you need. He can crack that shell that none of us can. He gets you to open up and even when you are set on being mad, and no one can get you to talk or open up to them. He can make you smile. When you cry, he is the only one who knows how to make you laugh." I smiled, he could, and I don't know why. "He is just right for you. You are impulsive, reckless, and sometimes just plain stupid. You try to do things you don't know if you can do, and you put yourself in danger consistently. He is strong and wise, and he keeps you safe. Al would kill me if I told you this, because he doesn't want you and Scorpius to know that he doent mind that you two are together. Unlike the other guys you have dated, he can trust Scorpius, and he knows he will keep you safe and do what's best for you." She smiled a little, and quickly covered it up when she saw me looking.

Rose wasn't one that would open up very easily, unless she felt strongly about it. She must really trust him if she was telling me about this. I sort of thought she was trying to tell me something, but it was something I already knew. He was someone who I can trust, who will take care of me, and never let me go.

We said listening to the music for awhile. Melissa was drawing on the back of her hand.

"So, Rose how is Ryan?" Melissa said still writing on her hand. She had her eyes squinted and was paying very close attention to detail.

"We aren`t together anymore."

"Why not? Melissa finally looked up from her hand.

"Well, at the dance we split, and danced with other people. I later found him Snogging, some Slytherin girl." She said like it didn't bother her at all.

"Oh my god Rose, I am so sorry!" I said. I felt so badly. I didn't even know. None of us bothered to ask her what was going on.

"It`s fine. I really don't care. He was a git anyway. I danced with Mitch Finnegan, and he later asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. I agreed, and we are going next week." She said this like none of it was exciting, but then again she never was very interested in sharing anything about her life but school related stuff.

One of my favorite song came on, Only Girl by Rihanna I pulled Rose and Melissa up to dance. We were dancing around. Melissa jumped on the bed, and pretended she had a microphone in her hand and started to sing along.

"_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man, yeah  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one..."_

After the song, Rose took my trunk, and started going through it. She had found a Purple Blouse and a white pencil skirt. She put it on. I Grabbed an Orange stripped baby doll tee and a pair of black skinny jeans in Melissa trunk and put them on. Melissa found a green polo shirt, and a denim skirt in Rose`s trunk. We took the camera my parents got me for Christmas last year.

The great thing about wizard pictures is that they move. I use to love the news paper because of the moving pictures, and I never liked muggle books because they didn't have the moving pictures. We must have taken a hundred because we had gone through eight or more out fits each. We had some od outfits. Melissa wore my red jeans with a pair of green striped leggings. She looked like an elf or something Christmas related. It was almost 3 a.m. when we got to bed, and we had to be up at 8 a.m. for breakfast.

The rest of break went by very fast. I did a lot of reading, played a couple games of quitage, and Hang out with friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey i would really like some comments... anyything, good or bad, i just want to know what everyone thinks!**

**I own nothing. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

O.W.L.S started in two weeks and I was freaking out. I was revising constantly, studying, and we had quitage practice every day to prepare for the big game against Slytherin. I was too busy to do anything. I had only enough time to be with friends at meals. I hadn't spent time with Scorpius in a long time. He had come to the library with me, in the beginning, but he was distracting. So while I studied he hung out with Albus.

At dinner, exactly two weeks before O.W.L.S. Hugo, Melissa, and I were talking about revising. Rose was reading, and Al and Scorpius was nowhere to be found."Rose, where are Al and Scorpius?" I asked with a worried tone. They were never late for dinner or any meals for that matter. We started eating, and Halfway through the dinner, Al and Scorpius came running into the Great Hall and straight to Professor McGonagall. They told her something and where sent to the table where we were sitting.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of the hall trying to get everyone`s attention. "Can I have everyone`s attention, Please." The room got quite quickly. You could hear the worry in her voice."We will be moving everyone into this hall for the evening. Prefects and teachers will escort students to their towers to get what they will need for this evening. Beds will be provided, but please bring pillows and extra blankets. The Ministry will be sending over guards and dementors to protect the castle, and parents have been warned. A prisoner from Azkaban, a former death eater has been spotted on Hogwarts." A roar of whispers started though the hall, and wide looks were exchanged between our groups. Scorpius and Albus knew more than we did, and we were going to get it out of them.

After returning from grabbing our things, we noticed that the tables had been cleared away. I was glad that this game gave me an excuse to not revise, and I got to spend time with my friends and Scorpius. We put our things down on the girls' side of the room, and Hugo, Al, and Scorpius put theirs on the boys` side. After we were able to move around freely, so the boys came over to join us by our beds.

Scorpius came behind me and sat down with his legs apart. I sat between them and leaned on his chest. He put his face into my hair. It was nice to have him so close, to me. We had been so far apart for the past few weeks, and I wanted to be with him, but revising had to come first. He understood, and he would walk me to classes to make up for the lost time, from the evenings.

"What happened this evening, when you guys were late?" Rose asked confused over the happening.

"We were at Hagrid`s, and he had asked us to go to the forbidden forest with him, to help with a dragon. We were only a little while into the forest, when we saw a tall, thin man with light blonde hair. Hagrid seemed to know him, but he never told us his name. He rushed us up to the castle." They looked at each other, and back to us. "We were sent up to tell the head mistress that the prisoner was back, a death eater, and he must have been dangerous because Hagrid said to tell her it was he who killed many, and was the one who brought him back. She knew who it was, but we never got a name." Albus explained to us."

Hugo still looked confused. "McGonagall and Hagrid knew, but no name was said. It must be someone bad." We all gave him a look that said 'no duh'.

Scorpius didn't say a word. He looked worried, and I really wanted to help. I knew he wouldn't answer me if I asked in the group. "Hey, do you want to go talk some else?" I asked him, but he didn't answer. He looked like he was thinking, but more he looked upset. I wait a couple of minutes, and he didn't move, so I took his hand and stood up trying to get him to stand up. He wouldn't move.

"Lily, I don't want to talk."He replied. His done made him sound dead. I knelt in front of him looked in his eyes. I brushed my hands through his hair and I saw the worry, the fear in his eyes. I had never seen him like this.

"Please, it will give me peace of mind." He looked at me, and saw I was worried. He agreed to come. We walked over to the corner of the room, and he leaned against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked at him and he was looking at the floor.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" He still wasn't answering."Scorpius, answer me please."

"Lily, please tell me you won't be mad at me."

"Scorpius, I promise I won't."

"Lil, I don't want to talk about this near you, but I guessed I have too." I didn't understand. "I went to Hogsmeade to meet up with my parents last week. I decided to tell them about us, but because of the paper. They had been ignoring me until I met up with them. I didn't tell you about it because you have O.W.L.S. to deal with and I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Scorpius, you can always come to me with problems. I`m here, I would have missed a day of studying for you."

"Lily, your school comes first. There is more that I didn't want to tell you, but I can't tell Al either." He put his hands over his face, and let out a sigh. "My mum was alright with us, but she didn't think it would last long. My dad, on the other hand, didn't approve at all. I knew he never approved of any choices I made, or who I was, but never was it so repulsive to him. He said I brought shame and I wasn't a true Malfoy." Tears filled my eyes, how could I let him go through that because of me. I felt so guilty that he had to put up with that because of my name. "Flower don't cry." He pulled me into his chest.

"I just feel bad you have to go through this because of me." I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't say that he made me feel horrible because he felt just as bad.

"Lily looks at me." He said pulling my chin up from his chest. "I would go though more than just my father's disapproval and rude remarks for you. I would die for you."

"Please don`t, I like you here." I said laughing. He looked at me smiling. I knew that wasn't all that was bothering. "I know something else is wrong."

"God you know me too well." He said smiling, but then he got serious. "The death eater is here after someone. I over hear my grandmother and father talking about it when I was at Hogsmeade. They said that he broke out, and that he was seeking out revenge on the one who put him in Azkaban."

"Who put him there? Who`s he after? Who is he?" I had so many questions. He looked at me tears in his eyes. "Scorpius why is everyone so worried?" he didn't look at me.

"Lily, He is my grandfather. He was a death eater, he brought back the dark lord, and he was sent to Azkaban after the war. He wants revenge on your father because he was the one who sent him to Azkaban. And he is…. " He paused and looked down at the ground. I saw a tear fall onto the floor. I never had seen Scorpius so hurt, so afraid.

"Scorpius what is he doing?"

"He is coming after you. He thinks going after you will devastate your farther the most…. I told McGonagall, and she informed your father. We are all here tonight for your safety. They think he wouldn't attack here all alone with us all in one place."

"How do you know this?"

"Well, after I told McGonagall what I had heard, she contacted your dad, and I told him what I heard. He was thankful that I told him, and he asked me to keep an eye on you for him. He also said not to tell Al because he would over react." I agreed Al tends to over react, but in this situation we kind of need someone to over react. Scorpius was still upset about it.

"Scor, it`s alright. We are safe here, and I'm fine, I'm right here."

"I just hate that my family is constantly going after you. They never gave you a chance. They never saw how sweet, kind, beautiful, talented and amazing you were. They hear your name and write you off as an enemy." He wasn`t crying but it looked as if he was about too.

"Well, we have to prove it to them then. And get them to look at more than just a name." I responded as he sat on a chair that was up against the wall beside us. I sat on his lap sideways, so I could see his face. He still upset, but u guess I couldn't do anything about it. We sat for awhile, and then Professor McGonagall called my name. I walked over, and Scorpius followed behind me.

"Miss. Potter, your father would like to speak to you. He is in my office. You will be escorted by Professor Longbottom, and your father said he would like to speak to Mr. Malfoy as well." She said.

We followed Neville to the Head Office. We came in to find my father talking to a picture of Albus Dumbledore. As soon as we walked in, my father looked over to us, and excused himself for leaving the picture. He came over and gave me a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Lily, how are you?"

"Alright I guess, a little freaked out, but alright."I said. My father looked at Scorpius. "I am guessing you told her." Scorpius nodded after the question was asked.

"Lily, I would like you and your brother to stay here with me tonight." My dad said and Albus walked into the room. Albus and I sat in the corner of the room, while my father talked to Scorpius.

I couldn't hear much, but I heard a low voice. "We haven't caught him yet, and we are lead to believe that he is after more than just Lily." The voice was my fathers. "He caught word of your of your and Lily`s relationship, and he is going to get rid of the source of his family`s disgrace, as he called you. We would like you to stay here with Albus and Lily, for the evening. It is just for your safety and the safety of the other students" I could hear the worry in my dad's voice. He knew even though Scorpius was dating his daughter; he was a good person who needed protected.

I couldn't believe that I had caused so much trouble. It was my fault Scorpius own family was after him. I couldn't take it my mind was racing. I couldn't understand why I had started dating him. I was only causing him trouble and pain. I started to cry. Warm tears raced down my cheeks and the salt burned my lips. I closed my eyes hoping it would all be a dream, but when I opened my eyes it was still here. Albus tried to comfort me, but his attempted was in vain.

I heard footsteps come in my direction. Scorpius scooped me up, carried me to a chair and he sat down with me on his lap, balling into his chest. "It`s okay flower. We will make it through this." I didn't say what I was thinking, because he was happy to suffer, as long as he was with me. I knew this from past conversations. He held me close, and I felt safe.

I drifted into a light slumber. I heard a light whisper as I lay comfortable in his arms. "You really care for her, huh?" I could hear my father`s voice. "I didn't like it when I found out you too were dating. I thought that there could be anyone better then a Malfoy, but Al kept me updated on you two. I also have seen how you are with her. I hate to say it, but you are perfect for her. I can trust you to keep her safe and she loves you. I am telling you now, I didn't think I would ever say this, but I approve, and I know you will do what's best for her, no matter how much pain it causes you."

"I would do anything for her. It means a lot to me that you approve. Thank you." Scorpius said with sincerity. They were finally at peace.

There was a bang of a door opening. It disrupted my peace rest. It was Hagrid, and he looked worried. "Harry… I mean Mr. Minister… I mean…." Hagrid stuttered.

"Hagrid, just say it, Please." My dad said.

"He has infiltrated the castle, and he isn't alone!" Hagrid exclaimed.

My father pulled out his wand and did some spell, and he talked. A white orb appeared and left the room. My father pulled Albus, Scorpius, and Myself over to the side of the room and told us to remain there and Hagrid stepped over toward us.

"I am leaving you to protect them Hagrid, I`m trusting you." My father evaporated and was gone. I don't know how long we sat worrying.

"Immobulus!" A ray of light came, and hit Hagrid, and he fell to the ground. A tall white haired man quickly stepped in locking the door with an unendurable curse.

"A Lily, my darling, it`s lovely to meet you." He put his finger under my chin and Albus and Scorpius stepped in front of me. "Albus, you're a strapping young lad, you look just like your father, without the glasses of course." He said looking over Albus. He turned his head to look at Scorpius. "Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius, You could have joined me as a wonderful death eater, but now you must suffer the same fate as your little girlfriend. You have brought shame and indignity to the Malfoy name." He said looking at Scorpius with a look of loathing.

"I would have never wanted to join you!"

"Pity, looks like you are going to have too died too." He said pointing his wand at Scorpius. "Avada Ka"

I cut him off by hitting him with a spell. "Expelliarmus!"

Albus and Scorpius pinned him to the wall, but he escaped grabbing his wand.

"You little" he came after me, and just then Scorpius sent him fling backwards. It didn't knock him out though.

"Expelliarmus!" I sent in Lucius direction.

"Protego!" The spell was sent back at me, and I don't remember the rest.

"Lily! Lily! Lily, Flower look at me!" Someone was calling and my name, patting my cheek, and combing my hair with their hand. They were holding me in there arms. "When will she wake?" It was Scorpius.

"I don't know. My dad might, but they are still fighting down there. We were lucky we could knock him out and get him in the closet. Are you sure that he can`t get out?" Al was talking fast, he was nervous.

"I`m sure Al, we have his wand." I heard the wand roll across the ground. "And I unlocked the door."

I blinked my eyes trying to figure out where I was, but all I could see was Scorpius.

"Ah there she is. How are you Lily?" Scorpius said looking with a frown. There was a loud banging from the side closet door. I jumped. "Lily, its fine he is stuck in there."

He pulled me into his chest. "Lily, please tell me, are you ok?"

"I`m fine, a little shocked, but I am alright." I looked as his frown turn to a smile. He kissed my forehead, pulling me close.

My dad walked in looking at the room everything spread out in disorder. Then the banging started again. Hagrid was unconscious in the corned chair.

"What happened in here? What is in the closet?" my dad and a few teachers looked around.

Albus explained the event, while Scorpius played with my hair and I listened. It had been very interesting once I got knocked out Albus knocked his wand away, but he recovered it he tried to kill Albus, and Scorpius blocked it. Scorpius knocked his wand away and knocked him out. He dragged him to the closet, and then put a spell on it to lock it. My father was very surprised.

"Alright, well call the dementors bring them in here. We will send these three to the hospital wing to get checked out. Tell the teachers that it's over, and the others have been removed by the dementors. I would like to talk to these three for a moment please." He sounded serious. The teachers left, and the door was shut.

"I am proud of all three of you. You show that even though the wizards nowadays are immature, and rash with magic, that there is hope. I would like to congratulate you all on your defeat of a death eater, and I know it must have been hard for you Scorpius, but thank you for your bravery." My dad turned to Scorpius. "You are a very bright wizard, like your father, but you use it for good."

"Albus, I never thought you would be the brave one, but you are much braver than your brother. Don't tell him I said that. I am proud of you." He gave Al a pat on the back.

"Lily pad, well, I guess I can't call you that. You are all grown up now. I am so proud of you, even though you got knocked out, you fought hard. I also know about the patronus. I could tell even when you where just like your mother when it came to magical capability. She is so proud that you are her daughter, and I am as well." He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I was still in Scorpius`s arms, but he was carrying me. I was too unstable to walk.

He carried me to the hospital wing, and Madame Cross the nurse was there. He set me on the bed, and she examined me. She determined I was all right just a little unstable, but I would be fine with some sleep. Albus was fine and Scorpius had a cut up his thigh, but he was cured by a spell. It was nearing daylight, and we still had not slept. We were allowed to return to our tower, and when we got there we all went to bed, and slept the whole day because we had been exempted from classed for the day.


	10. Chapter 10

Once O. W.L.S. were over the year went rather quickly. The train ride home went quickly as well, as I dreaded the moment when I would have to part from Scorpius for the weeks. It wasn't very long, but after being together for 8 months, and seeing each other every day, it would feel like an eternity. The rain bounced off the windows running down the pain as if they were weaving between trees. The running reminded me of the tears I would surely shad once we reached the platform.

I brought myself closer to Scorpius, burying my head into his chest, as I sat on his lap. He put his pace in my hair, and the warm, soft breath made a warm chill run down my spine and though my whole body. We sat in silence, but that just what we needed.

Melissa was sitting across from me with her head on Albus` shoulder, as he stroked her hair. I had never seen him so calm and gentle. They were lucky though; Melissa was spending the whole summer at our house, because her parents were away, in America to visit family, and for work. They had left a month before school, and wouldn't return until a week before we went back. Life had always seemed to work for the two of the; both sets of parents approved of the relationship, and if they were in public they didn't get wide eyes and hushed comments.

As we pulled into King Cross station, I could see my mom and dad standing with James on the platform. Albus and Melissa left the train, and they walked to get their things from the compartment. Scorpius stood up and pulled me into him.

I knew we would have to part soon, and I took a deep breath taking in his sweet scent. Hoping it wouldn't have to be the last time I did. I knew the tears were about to come.

"Lily, we have to get off the train" Scorpius pointed out. I knew it, but I was afraid, once I stepped of the train he would be gone. As we stepped of the train, I saw my family. I walked over with Scorpius in tow.

"Lily!" James exclaimed as he pulled me into a big bear hug. "It seems like forever. I`ve missed you!"

"I missed you too James." I said trying to breath. Next, my mum and dad pulled me into a hug, and I turned to Scorpius remembering he was still there. He has left during the reunion to get his trunk, and he was going to get mine, but James already had it.

Scorpius looked at me, and set his trunk down, took my hand, and we walked away from my family. "Lily, I'm going to miss you so much."

"Promise to write." I said, hoping he was already planning on it.

"I would have done anything less." He kissed the top of my head, and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Don't cry flower." He took my face in his hands. "It`s only going to be three weeks. It will fly." I still wasn't satisfied. "Please smile. For me? " I smiled my best smile I could for the moment.

"See you look you look wonderful." I was taken back to all those years ago, when I was about to go into my first year of Hogwarts. I wished that the next three weeks could pass as quickly as all those years seemed to pass me by.

"Lily, I have to go seem my family, I`m sorry."

"It`s fine, I`ve been waiting to see mine as well."

We looked at each other, and I closed my eyes, leaning in for a deep passionate kiss. If felt as if this was a good bye forever, not three weeks. We broke away, and he walked me to my family, kissed my forehead, said good bye, and walked across the platform in the seconds that lingered on, until he mixed into the many people, fading from view.

My family all got into our car and drove home, making it there in about 30 minutes. After unpacking, I was kind of glad to be in my own room. I liked the privacy, the warm feeling, and the memories. My purple walls covered in quidditch posters, from my childhood dreams of playing professionally like my mum. My pictures of friends, and drawing from last summer, they were of random things, mostly flowers. My comfy purple and white bed lined with polka dot pillows and silk sheets. The white carpet, and purple floor mat, lining next to my white wooden dresser.

The next two weeks dragged on, Scorpius and I sent letters every day, and a couple days a week I would go see Rose and Hugo with Melissa. Melissa and I decided to go shopping for new clothing at a muggle shop three blocks away from my house. We lived in my father`s, god father`s old house. It was a decently sized home, and everyone got their own room. We even had a spare room for Melissa to stay in.

We were walking to the shopping center, and Melissa started talking. "Have you ever noticed the muggle shops are always cheaper than the wizarding ones?"

"Yeah, it is because the currency is worth more in the wizarding world. You get 5 Euros for a 1 nut."

"What do you need to get?" I questioned.

"I don't know, new clothing I guess." She looked around the street, but that didn't last long because no one was around.

At noon, we arrived at the shopping center. We went to a few shops, but found nothing. At about the fifth shop Melissa struck gold.

"Lily, look at this!" Melissa pulled out a blue dress. It was perfect. It had the right tone to complement my hair. It was a halter top, with a black belt, and the bottom was silk and flowed down, in what looked like waves, but they were folds. I tried it on, and it fit perfectly. I looked stunning.

After getting the dress, and Melissa buying almost everything from the next few shops, we headed home. It was about five when we got home for dinner. Dinner was an hour later, and mum was very happy we had a good time.

I went to be at about 10:30 pm, leaving Melissa and Albus some time alone together. Before bed I got mail from Lucy, my owl. I had received a returning letter from Scorpius, from my morning letter. I took it to my room and read it.

Dear Flower,

Nothing changed today, I decided they never will. My dad is still not speaking to me, but it`s all right he will come around, at least mum says so. She really wants to meet you. She approves as long as I am happy, and dad won`t do anything horrible, if mum is happy. She believes he will change his mind about you. I forgot to mention yesterday I was walking outside the manor, and I saw a lily. It made me think of you. I am always thinking of you, your smile, your laugh, I miss you so much, and I can't wait to see you. I have something to show you when I come, you will love it. Mum wants me to finish some things before bed, so I have to stop writing. I love you so much, Lily flower.

Love,

Scorpius

I fell asleep with the letter next to my heart, just like every night. I slept till about one in the morning, when I went to get a drink of water. I heard whispers from the living room.

Mum and dad sat with a worried look on both of their faces.

"What are we going to do?" Mum said quietly.

"All we can do is…we try to protect her. Keep her near home." What are they talking about, was the only question on my mind. "I don't know who can trace her from the ministry, so I removed the trace. I was told not to, but if I didn't she would be traceable for the next few months, and we might not have that long."

"She isn't a threat, why are they after her?"

"Ginny, she is a powerful witch, and you remember the prophecy. On top of all that, she is our daughter. They are after her power, and they want to make me suffer." They were talking about a prophecy? One I didn't know about.

"The death eaters won't get far. I am informing many people to watch from a far, but they will step in as things worsen." What was going on? This confused me greatly, and they couldn't know I knew. I walked back to my room before they caught me, and I fell asleep before I could contemplate more.

The rest of the week went quickly. I practiced Quidditch every day except Sunday, outside the Burrow. The flue network between my house and my grandparents was used a lot, since they were the only ones with a big enough area without muggles. Sunday we avaporated there for a family get together, which was rather interesting. Monday came, and Scorpius arrived at nine in the morning, and he moved into Albus` room for the next two weeks.

We had planned for playing quidditch, but it was raining and I wasn't planning to play in the rain today. So we watched a movie. Melissa and I picked, since Albus and Scorpius didn't care what we watched. We chose The Note Book. Albus and Scorpius weren't exactly happy, but they didn't protest.

Our sitting room had two couches, so Al and Melissa sat on one, and Scor and I sat on the other. The movie was romantic, but it was sad in parts. I cried and Scorpius just pulled me closer, to the point where I was sitting on his lap, curled into his chest.

Melissa and Albus sat with Al`s arm over her shoulder and she leaned into him. They were more reserved in front of people. They were spaced on public. Melissa said they were closer when they were alone, but they didn't like to display it in front of people.

"I like this."I said. "I like sitting quietly, knowing what we are both thinking, and being so close."

"Me too." Was his response that he whispered ever so quietly, so it was only hear by the ear it was whispered to.

Dinner was called around five, and I was starving. The seven people gathered around the table. There was a mess of conversation, but eventually everyone was in one conversation. After dinner, we all sat in the sitting room, and we talked, along with Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rosie, and Hugo, who had arrived after dinner.

Everyone but the parents went outside on the porch, and sat to talk. It was dark and the sky was grey from the clouds covering the starry night sky. The air was crisp and cool.

"So, did you guys decide what you are doing this week?" Rose asked.

"Not really, the weather ruined our plans for today, so we decided to not organize the wee, and see what is going to happen day by day." Albus answered.

There was a snap of a twig, and a rustle of leaves with a crunch.

"What was that?" Melissa screamed. Just then a bolt of light shot towards us and my dad and mum came out, wands in hand.

"Get in the house" my dad yelled at us. We ran inside, and I could hear the dueling outside the door. There was a click of a locking door, and in stepped eight large, black caped men. We all drew our wands out, as they laughed. "Who do you think you are? Your nothing but children, you don't stand a chance." The leader said.

Our parents tried to get in, but they couldn't. the men had put a charm on the door.

"Now listen, Potter girl comes with us, and no one gets hurt. But her." The lead spoke again. Scorpius pulled me behind him."Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." The man pointed his want at Scorpius. "Avana….."

"Expeliomus" I shot his wand out of his hand. Before I knew it the house was in chaos. Spells were flying everywhere. James eventually got the door open, and our parents got in.

"Scorpius, I know you can avaporated, and so can Albus and James. Get them out of here, James takes rose and Hugo. Albus takes Melissa and you take Lily. Albus should go tell the Ministry, and you take Lily and hide. Send an owl in the morning, and don't let them find her." My dad said to Scorpius. " I trust you with her, don't let me down."

" I wont Sir." With that we went and told the others the plan, and we disappeared from the house.

"Where are we?" I asked, with my head still buried in his chest from avaporating.

"Look around, Lily."

We were outside Hagrid`s hut. I was curious how we got in Hogwarts grounds, but I guessed since it was summer, it wasn't as protected. I could see a dim light from Hagrid`s house, and we walked to the door.

"Who is it?" Hagrid called.

"Hagrid, It`s me." Scorpius answered as Hagrid opens the door.

"Scorpius Malfoy? And Lily Potter?" he looked confused. "What's going on?" He showed us in and Scorpius explained what was happening.

"You two can stay for the night, but I don't believe here is the safest place." Hagrid stated. "I suggest somewhere more, I don't know, hidden."

"I under stand. I was not sure we would be gone long, and I expected tonight to be tough for…" He didn't finish his though, but he didn't have to. Two sets of eyes were on my back, as I looked at the water, trickling down the window, like the tears on my cheeks.

Scorpius came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I turned putting my head in his chest. "I am sorry, I brought you into this." I mumbled trying to hold the tears in, so no more would fall.

"Lily, I tell you this time and time again. I would do anything to make sure you are safe." He looked at me as I brought my head up to look at him. I could see he was worried just as much as I was.

We sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room from Hagrid. I sat on Scorpius`s la, and cried into his chest. I was worried for my family, Scorpius, and I was very confused. Why would they be after me? I fell asleep before I received my answer. I could have slept forever, but the sun peering through the window woke me.

"Thank goodness you are up. I was beginning to wonder if I should wake you up, so I could write your father." Scorpius said as I stood up, and allowed him to move from the chair. At noon, we received a reply from my dad saying not to return home, because there was still a threat of death eaters. He asked where we were, so he could send James and Albus, then we could move to a different location We sent a letter back and at 10p.m. they arrived.

"Where is Melissa?" I asked Albus, knowing she never left his side since they started going out. 

"Dad didn't want her involved. She is at Aunt Hermione`s house." Albus replied.

"Then, why did dad involve Scorpius?" I asked Albus.

"He wanted to be involved. Dad has known this for weeks , and he warned Scorpius not to come. Scorpius insisted he help, so dad allowed him." Albus looked around. "Dad believed the house was safe, but he could have been more wrong. They have been planning for months to attack the house last night."

Scorpius could see I was tearing up, so he broke the tension. "So, where are we going?" I laughed knowing what he was doing.

There was a loud bang. "What was that?" I asked surprised by the sound, and seeing shattered vase.

"Lily, get down" James screamed, as a ray of light shot toward me, and I blocked it.

"Where is she?" A man in a dark cape shouted as he broke into the hut. "Ah, there she is." He stepped near me, having his men grab my brothers and Hagrid. He tried to pull me out of Scorpius` arms, but Scorpius fought back. Three men came over, and pulled us a part.

I was thrown into the arms of the man; he pulled up my face tracing it with the tip of his wand. "Who would have thought it would be this easy?" the man asked himself. He removed his hood and revealed a face, covered in scars and bruises. It was pale white. I recognized it, but I couldn't put a name to it. "Such a shame you have to go this way. You're such a pretty girl. Daddy would have loved to marry you off; a sweet face like yours would attract many a suitors.

He slid his hand to my shoulders. "You keep your hands off of her!" Scorpius shouted. They covered his mouth, and his eyes looked tortured and saddened. I scanned the room to see my brothers, Hagrid, and Scorpius mouths covered, held back, and wands on the ground. I was frightened, and the only thing I could think to do is fight the men off, or I was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I Had a really hard time figuring out where to go from the last chapter, but i think it all worked out. Anyways, i would really like to know what you think!**

* * *

"_Where is she?" A man in a dark cape shouted as he broke into the hut. "Ah, there she is." He stepped near me, having his men grab my brothers and Hagrid. He tried to pull me out of Scorpius` arms, but Scorpius fought back. Three men came over, and pulled us a part._

_I was thrown into the arms of the man; he pulled up my face tracing it with the tip of his wand. "Who would have thought it would be this easy?" the man asked himself. He removed his hood and revealed a face, covered in scars and bruises. It was pale white. I recognized it, but I couldn't put a name to it. "Such a shame you have to go this way. You're such a pretty girl. Daddy would have loved to marry you off; a sweet face like yours would attract many a suitors. _

_He slid his hand to my shoulders. "You keep your hands off of her!" Scorpius shouted. They covered his mouth, and his eyes looked tortured and saddened. I scanned the room to see my brothers, Hagrid, and Scorpius mouths covered, held back, and wands on the ground. I was frightened, and the only thing I could think to do is fight the men off, or I was dead._

* * *

"let`s see what options we have. We could take you with us, and leave the rest here. Or you could fight us and all of you die." He said with a devious smile. "It`s your choice, my dear."

Fight and lose my brothers, and Scorpius, or go with them, and die myself. I couldn't bare to see them kill my family, and my love. I made my decision, and I knew I wouldn't be happy if I chose otherwise. "I'll go with you. Leave them alone, and I`m all yours."

"Wise decision." He let go of my face, and grabbed my wrist. "Let them go after I leave with the girl. We will meet in the dark tunnel." I paid little attention to the words he spoke. I looked at my brothers, Hagrid, and Scorpius, remembering their faces, trying not to cry over the fact I would never see them again. Scorpius`s eyes were filled with tears, I studied his face trying to uncover the message I could tell he so desperately wanted to tell me. I got out only four words before I was pulled away to the darkness of the night. "I love you all."

Once outside the door of the house, I was pulled thought the dark forest, tripping and stumbling over the vines and roots that lay on the untamed earth below my feet. Each fall bringing sharp pains of cuts and bruises, that were obtained from the rocks and roots scraping my shins and knees. The falls brought tugs at my wrist, as the impatient man pulled to keep up with his diligent pace. We went about a mile away from the castle grounds. I thought about how to escape, but I decided that it would be best that I didn't. I didn't want to put any one's life in danger, other than my own.

After what seemed like forever, we reached a large open field. I couldn't see much because of the lack of light, but I could see a large stone, and we were moving closer to it. The stone was carved with a mark that looked like a snake. The snake curved around a dark mark.

The man spoke some word I recognized to be parseltongue. The stone moved away and a dark tunnel appeared. The tunnel light up with a few words from his mouth. He dragged me through the tunnel into a large dungeon like room. It connected to a series of tunnels, and was filled with stone pillars and stone snakes. The room almost as my dad had described the chamber of secrets.

"Isn`t it lovely? It's the place of true slytherins, the place of those who are true and loyal pure bloods." I looked at the man's face in the dim light, Mulciber. I recognized the face, he was a death eater my father had told me about from the time I was little. He was never recognized by many, but he was a large contributor to the war. He wasn't very kind in school. He performed dark magic, and was very easily entertained by evil ways. He was the best friend of Severus Snape, but my grandmother didn't approve of it. Snape was he best friend and he loved her till the day he died, saving my father. Mulciber was taken to Azkaban after the war, but I guess he escaped. "I wish you didn't look some much like Lily Evens. It would be so much easier to kill you. Severus would have my head for killing you, but he isn't here though." He laughed maniacally once again. "Where are we?" I asked with a bitter tone. "You don't know? Your daddy didn't teach you very well Miss. Potter. This is the Chamber of Secrets." He looked at me with a proud face.

Why would you be proud of this place? I remembered the stories of how my dad saves mum from this place. There was a basilisk, I am very glad it's dead. I looked around the room. The walls were stone and looked like cold dirty ice. The floors looked hard and cold as well. What is with Slytherins and cold things?

We hear the others coming from the tunnel we entered though.

"Now, let me show you where you will be held." He grabbed my wrist harder, dragging me to a decorated stone wall, with a face on it. The mouth opened, and inside was a large room. It must have been the bed of the basilisk, because it contained larger snake skins. The room smelled like meat after being set in the sun and left for days. The room was dark except the light from a torch he lit. He threw me onto a chair, against the farthest wall. He hexed my wrist together behind the chair, and hexed my ankles as well. Then he put the torch toward the ground, and put a levitating charm on it. He walked out of the room, leaving me in the dark will just the little torch. The rest wasnt too exciting.

I sat and sat, and sat some more, thinking about how to get out, about my family, Scorpius, and how long I actually had.

I decided without a wand I was hopeless. Leaving the cellar would require to break the hex, and that wasn't going to happen. If I did get out, opening the door I need to know parseltongue. Albus or dad could do that, but I was hopeless there too. If I got through the door there were at least ten, armed with a wand, men. If I got past them, which wouldn't happen, I knew what tunnel to use, and where my wand was at, but I want the best at avaporating. I might end up in the wrong place or splinched, so that was a bad option. Leaving here would be a suicide mission, so I was best to stay here hoped to be saved, and if not, well I will be dead by morning, if I'm lucky.

My family was probably worried sick right now, especially mum. Albus will be beating himself up for not helping me, and James will be sulking in the corner, like the time his cat got ran over by the neighbor's car. Dad will be gathering family members and the old order to come look for me. He would be pulling on his black hair, removing his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose, trying everything to think of a plan. Mum would be pacing, yelling at dad to do something, and thinking about what to do as well.

My mind kept drifting; Scorpius was the next thing I thought of. The tears running down my cheeks from thinking of my family increased. I could see his sweet face, with the tears on his cheeks as I left a few hours ago, in my mind. I just wanted to tell him how much I loved him, and things would work out, even though I knew it was very unlikely. I felt a pull at my heart, he was my guardian angel, and he couldn't protect me here. I felt the loneliness set in, I was alone, my loved ones were far, my home was far, my school was right by me, but this wasn't the way I saw it. This was a different planet compared to Hogwarts. This was not where I spent my school year. where my best memories were. This wasn't where I was held by my brothers the first year I was away, and I so desperately wanted to go home. This wasn't where I had had sat at the fire place with Scorpius at the fireplace, talking about the future, about life after school. It wasn't where I cried into his chest in the hospital wing the night Albus got knocked of his broom and wouldn't wake up. This was before we were going out, but he was still there just as he always was. This was prison, a dungeon, a personal hiding place for satin, this wasn't Hogwarts.

I don`t know how long I sat there, but I was surely going to go mad. I tried to entertain myself, but it didn't last long. Looking around I remembered how my dad rescued my mum from here, well not this exact room, but the chamber. That would have been a great first date I thought sarcastically. I wonder if it was then she fell in love with him. She had always said she liked him, but she never said when it became love. I will have to ask if I get out of here. It makes me think of Scorpius, this concept of love. I love him so much. I know most people think I am too young, only sixteen, but I loved him like a brother, and it`s not weird for those feelings to change as you grow up. I have always loved him, in one way or another, philia, the love of close friends, and Storga, a family love, but as we grew closer and feelings changed it became more. I am not too young to love. I couldn't believe how my thought kept going back to hi, as much as I tried to stop thinking about it. Love, love could conquer all. At least that's what happened in the stories I read. That's what I heard from my parents, and that's what I heard when my dad mentioned dark magic. But the love that conquered had a cost, and that cost worried me. What was my cost? What would get me through this? Was what I know only true in fairy tale, or would the love find me and protect me?

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**I was planning on switching P.O.V. , so you could know what was going on with the others. It would get boring writing the next couple chapters about sitting in the chamber...**

**Please comment on who`s P.O.V. i should write from, and tell me what you think so far! thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am getting close to no reviews, and i really would like to know what people think. Good and Bad. Please review, especially this chapter because this one was very hard to write, becuase i am not a guy, and this was from a guys P.O.V.**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

* * *

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

She was gone. After a sudden impact to the ground, the world wasn't so clear anymore. They had thrown us to the ground, and avaporated without a trace of being there. The only thing left that said they had been there were a broken vase, and a missing girl, Lily.

I had let them get away. They took her, I should have protected her, I should have fought. Instead, I was weak. I let them take my Lily flower, and All I could do now was pray they left he alive long enough to save her. I hit the wall with frustration. How could I be so stupid, as to let them take her without a fight?

She had called me her guardian angel, but I didn't save her. Some Guardian angel, I am. I hit the wall repeatedly, blaming myself with each strike for letting them take Lily.

"Scor, come on, calm down." Al said, stopping my hand from hitting the wall once more.

"He`s right, taking your anger out on the wall won`t do anything. We need to get to our house tell my parents, and the ministry, and get them looking for Lily." James added, in a bitter and irate tone. I stepped away from the wall. We told Hagrid we had to leave immediately, and he said if his services were needed to get a hold of him. We avaporated to the living room of the Potters, and there sat the whole Weasley family, crowded around a map of Europe. They were planning where to hide Lily.

"That won`t be necessary." I said bluntly. "They caught Lily." The words still burned my through. Tears collected in my eyes, but none ran down my cheeks.

"What? How? " Mrs. Potter questioned with a look of distress.

"They found us. There were at least ten, and they took our wands, held us, and told Lily if she went with them we would all be safe, and if not, well we all would die. Lily always has to be the hero, and she went with the leader." Albus explained, and you could see the heartbreak on his mothers face. Her light skinned face that reminded me ever so much of Lily, was covered in tears of sorrow for the Daughter she feared would not return. She turned to Mr. Potter, and she buried her face in his chest, like Lily would do to me, every time she cried.

"Don't worry we will find her, she will be fine, Ginny dear please stop crying." By the look in his eyes you could see he was just as much as his wife.

"Ron go to the ministry and tell them what is happening. Tell them that they are to find where the death eaters are meeting, and tell them this…." He whispered in Mr. Weasley`s ear, and then Mr. Weasley avaporated.

Mr. Potter continued to give order, and by the time we knew it the room was filled with Ministry officials, old order members, the Weasley clan, and just about every family friend that would help.

There was an intense planning session in the dining room. I wanted to be involved, but I needed time, that I knew I didn't have. So, I went in and listened.

"You five search around Hogwarts, if they captured her at the hut, it might be because they were close enough to find her." He pointed to a group of people standing together. "You eight, go…" I didn't hear the rest. Why were the sending people and not thinking about what we know?

By the time that the room was even close to being bearable, there had been over fifteen groups sent out. The only people left were a few Weasley family members, the potter family, and I.

I was still thinking about the death eaters. I got an Idea just then. My father use to be a death eater, and I know we weren't talking, but he might be kind enough to tell me where they meet, now that they don't use the manor.

"Do you think my father would know where they met?" I asked, and a group of curious looks came my way. I don't think they knew I was there.

"I never thought about it. He was a death eater, but he isn't anymore. He quit a long time ago, but he might. Why do you ask?" Mr. Potter looked at the map, and then thought, and looked up at me.

"I was thinking it might be helpful to talk to him about it."

"I thought you two weren't speaking?" Albus looked over confused by my statement.

"We aren't, but it's worth a shot."

The room was quiet.

"I think you should try it." Mr. Potter looked at me with a straight face. "Anything to help Lily, will work, and he might be the key to finding her."

"I will go and talk to him now. He is probably at the manor?" I said before avaporating to my house.

I walked through the empty halls, and looked though many rooms, not finding my father anywhere. The stone reminded me of a prison. This was always my prison. When here I longed to be somewhere else, I never enjoyed it here. It was like a castle, from a muggle story book, but it lacked a fairy godmother, a princess, a king a queen, a prince, a frog, and a spinning wheel. It lacked the magic mirrors, and colorful tapestries, but most of all it lacked love. The only source of love was my mother, and even she found the manor unbearable.

I looked in my parent's room, only to find my mother reading a book. She glanced up as I opened the door.

"Scorpius, what are you doing home, let alone up at this time of the night?" she said with worry in her voice.

"I came to talk to dad. A group of death eaters kidnapped Lily, and I came to find out if dad had any information on where they could be hiding her." The words were fast, and filled with sorrow, as I tried to explain in a rush.

"Oh my goodness, do the Potters need help?"

"I don't know, but if you want to help, Mrs. Potter has gone insane, pacing back and forth, and she needs comforting as her husband looks for Lily." She stood up and started to pull out clothing.

I left her and ran to the last place I had to check, the study. There he was with a green robe on, and a book in hand.

"Dad." I stepped into the room. "We need to talk. Now."

"What is it, Scorpius?" He didn't even look up at me, but he at least answered.

"I need your help. A group of death eaters have taken Lily, and no one knows where they are holding her. I need to know if you have any idea where they could be." I stepped closer to him, moving in front of the light that he was using to read, so he would look at me.

"I have no idea. Now let me read."

"Why are you like this?" I questioned with a harsh tone.

"Whatever do you mean? I have done nothing." He got defensive.

"You can't bare to see me happy can you? I get into the house I want to be in, you shun me. I make nice friends, who care, and like me for me. They don't treat me horrible just because of my last name, and you shun me. I meet a girl who matters more to me than my own life! You shun me! Now this girl who I love, who I care for, who accepts me, and loves me unconditionally, goes missing! And all you can say is I have no idea, now let me read?" I was utterly disgusted with him, and I dint wan to be here, but I had to help Lily.

He sat there just looking at me. Then he looked back at his book.

"Why don't you approve? Just because of her last name?" I wanted the truth, but I doubted; I would get it.

"No, I don't approve of anything you do, because you always are leaving your family behind when you do things." He looked up at me, and set down the book. "I was proud you were not in Slytherin. You got the chance to be who you wanted to be, but then you started to shift away from your family. You met Albus" He knew his name? "And you were so eager to leave here and see him every summer." He paused and looked away and back at me. "You met Lily, and you skipped coming for Christmas. Then I had to find out you were dating he by the daily prophet! You didn't even want to tell us in person! Scorpius she seems lovely, but she is taking my son away from me, that is why I hate the Potters. They are becoming your family. You are leaving your mother, and grandmother, and I behind."

"Dad, this isn't a family. Sure when I was five it was. When I was five you were home, the house alw2ays smelled like fresh baked cookie, and Christmas morning, I would see the big Christmas tree, but things changed." I looked at the window, at the darkness that was out there. "You never came home, mom was here, but she was never fully here without you. The smell went away, the tree disappeared, and the house became a prison. I left for Hogwarts, and dreaded coming home, because it was lonely here. It wasn't a home anymore. I met Albus and I loved it at the Potters because, I was at home there. I was welcomed and they became the family that used to be here. They have family meals, and they play games together. The even talk each night at a set time about what happened that day. They were what we used to have. I didn't change. I stayed the same. You just pushed me away, slowly, but what happened over time can add up to big changes."

I couldn't stand how far gone this was from home. I could remember the chestnuts and a tree, like it was yesterday, and it all had slipped away slowly.

_**Five year old Scorpius P.O.V.**_

_**I woke up, and I knew it was Christmas! **_

_**I could hear the sound of the crackling fire in the room below me, and I could smell the French toast. With cinnamon and sugar, and syrup on them, but mummy never let me use too much. Then I would open presents, and I would get to play all day with my new toys!**_

_**I ran to tree, and I could see my mummy in the kitchen. **_

"_**Scorpius, not until after breakfast." She said in her pretty singing like voice.**_

"_**Ok." I was sad, but I could wait. **_

_**My daddy came down the stairs, and I ran to him.**_

"_**Merry Christmas, Daddy!"**_

"_**Merry Christmas, Scorpius! Are you excited grandma is coming over?" He asked that every Christmas. **_

"_**Of course, she is my favoritest grandma ever! She brings me chocolate frogs!"**_

_**My daddy laughed and set me down and went over to kiss my mummy.**_

_**Later we opened gifts, and my Daddy loved his picture I made him. It was of me and him when we went to the muggle zoo, and we saw the lion, and he roared. I got scared, and he picked me up and told me the lion wouldn't get me as long as her was there.**_

That was the last Christmas that we had fun, my last Christmas at home before Hogwarts was the one I vowed I wouldn't return home for Christmas again.

_**P.O.V. Ten year old Scorpius**_

_**It was Christmas morning, and I woke up with an empty feeling. There was the smell of French toast, and the fire, but something was missing. I went downstairs, and looked over at where the tree usually was.**_

"_**Mum, where`s the tree?"**_

"_**Your father was busy, he couldn't get one this year."**_

"_**Oh, ok." The tree was my favorite thing about Christmas, because it was like bringing the outdoors inside and I always made a tent by it, and pretended to be camping.**_

_**Breakfast was quiet, and it was just me and mum. Dad didn't show up until it was about noon, and grandma never showed up. Dad had been in his study all morning, and grandma was unheard from.**_

"You just didn't see it did you?" I looked at him. "I was happier when I wasn't here, because I wasn't accepted by my own family."

"Well, maybe you should say away then." He wasn't looking at me.

"No, I need to help Lily, and I know you know where they are hiding." I paused to see if he would answer, but he didn't. "Fine, I`ll leave you to your book, but just so you know mum already left to help the Potters. You no fathers are suppose to help their kids, and if you were to give me what I needed it might help me, and I might look at you different. But, I guess you don't want me as a son. Its fine I'll survive."

He didn't answer, he just stared at me.

"Bye, dad, or should I say Draco, because you don't want me as a son, apparently." With that, I avaporated to the Potters, I found my mum and Mrs. Potter, and my mum was comforting her.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Al asked as soon as he saw me.

"No, and I don't think I ever will." I replayed the scene in my head. "He doesn`t approve of anything, and he doesn`t understand, he pushed me away."

"I`m sorry it didn't work out, Scor."

"It`s fine we will find another way." At least I hope we would. I wasn't sure, but All I knew is I would die inside if it didn't.

James was in the corner sulking, it was like the time I came to visit and his cat got ran over by the neighbor's car, but worse. He was listening to the radio. A song came on. It was by an American band called the Black Eyed Peas, and it was called Missing you. It was very appropriate for the occasion.

I cant stand another night  
Stand another night without you

Since you've been away  
Everything's don't seem like they used to be  
Between you & me  
Cause im missing you  
Im missing you, love

I'm missing you  
I'm missing you, love  
I'm missing you, love  
I'm missing you, love

Yeah yeah yeah  
Everyday everyday that you gone  
I'm singing out that sad song  
If loving you is wrong  
Then it must be wrong  
Even if when im gone  
Our love is strong  
You're the one I want  
You're my number one  
I love you, not a fashion  
I need to love your passion  
But love is everlasting

Since you've been away  
Everything's don't seem like they used to be  
Between you & me  
Cause im missing you  
Im missing you, love

James just sat there and stared at the wall the whole song.

"James, are you ok?"

"I don't know. I should have protected her! I should have saved her. I`m her older brother, and now she is all alone. I let my baby sister go alone with some bad men, and she is all alone." I couldn't help but feel bad I had felt the same way when Lily was taken.

"It`s all right, we will find her." I didn't know that but that's what was keeping me going, that we would find her.

I was missing her so much, and as I could see the sun rising in the east, I knew it had been a whole night she was alone somewhere, and my hope was fading, and I was missing her so much. All we knew was that they were most likely near the castle, but we weren`t sure.

The search parties returned with very little evidence, and the only scrap of news was, that she wasn't in Hogwarts castle. The building had been searched up and down, and no one was in the castle. All we could do now was pray for a miracle.

* * *

**Very interesting... she isnt in the castle? i dont think they did a very good search**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok so there was a review that pointed out that guys don't share their emotions as much as Scorpius. And I just wanted to point out that that was intentional. Most of the guys keep to themselves, but I thought that Scorpius should share around the Potters because they were like family to him. Also, Draco will share emotion with his son, but that is understandable after the last chapter.**

**P.S. this chapter is quick because the story wasn't originally supposed to have Lily kidnapped, but I needed drama, before the next year, where my original idea started.**

**

* * *

**

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

It had been two days now, and we still hadn't found her. I had gone on many searches, and I had stayed and planned. I was tired, frustrated, and I was upset. I hadn't slept at all since she went missing, and I was feeling the effects of it.

"Harry, I think you need to get some sleep, Dear." Mrs. Potter mentioned as her husband hunched over the table looking at maps and stacks of papers. He hadn't slept either, and you could tell.

"Ginny, I`m fine, as soon as we find her, I will sleep."

"No, you're not useful if you are falling asleep at the table, now go get some rest." He stood up, went to his wife, and kissed her on the cheek, and went to his room.

"Scorpius, you need to sleep too. You look like the living dead, go to bed, I'll make sure I wake you if anything comes up." Mrs. Potter said she took her husband's spot looking over the maps.

"Thanks." I made my way up the steps to Albus` room, but the door was locked, and so was James, so I went back down through the kitchen, and was about to go to the sitting room, to sleep on the couch, when Mrs. Potter say me.

"I thought I sent you to bed."

"You did, but there was no where unlocked, so I was going to stay on the couch, so I didn't wake someone." She looked around, thinking, then replied.

"I don't know if you would want to, given the circumstances, but you can go down and use Lily`s room, if you like." She paused, as she saw my heart sink with the mention of Lily`s name. "Scorpius, I wanted to let you know, I notice how much you care for her. I know it must be strange for me to say thing, but from the moment you two became friends, I knew you would be the one she fell for, and every other guy she was with, I would compare them to you. My mother use to do that with Harry, and the boys I dated, it was rather silly, but now I understand. He was like her son, and I feel like you are one of my sons."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter. This has always been the closest place to a home for me; I haven't always had the best experiences at home, with my family. But your house is where I feel I fit in."

"Anytime dear, now go get some sleep." I walked down to Lily`s room. The room was like it had been since the first summer I came here, minus the stuffed animals and dolls. She had replaced shelf where they once were, with a dresser. I looked around the room, I was alone, but I felt a presence, I knew was miles and miles away. I could feel Lily. I found a Gryffindor Quidditch sweater in the ground, picked it up, and took in the sweet aroma. It smelled like Lily, and when I lay on the bed, I could smell the scent even stronger. It brought security, and joy that had been missing since I didn't know where she was.

I fell into a light slumber. When I awoke, it was almost ten at night, and it was almost day three of Lily missing. I ran upstairs to see what was new, and I saw the last person, I every thought to see here.

"What is he doing here?" I said the bitter taste dashing across my lips.

"Scorpius, he is here to help" Mr. Potter said.

"What does he have, that we don't know? He just wants to read his books; he doesn't want to be bothered by feelings and emotions. He doesn't want to be bothered by his only son." I yelled, looking at my father, as a sheepish expression crept across his face.

"Scorpius, Listen to me." I looked at his face; he looked like he was in pain. He came closer to me. "Son, I know I was horrible to you. I was just, so ashamed of myself. I was ashamed; I couldn't accept you for who you were that I could never be like your friends parent. I was ashamed of our family name, but I had to help my mother, when my father escaped, because it was my family. I shouldn't have denied you the knowledge I had of Lily`s Location, and I should have been more accepting. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, and I am asking for forgiveness." He looked like it was a sincere apology.

"I can forgive you, but it still doesn't change what's happened, and you know I will learn slowly if I can trust you like I use to."

"I can except that, son." He gave me a hug, and it felt good to be on alright terms.

"So, back to business, I know where they have her. They are holding her in the Chamber of Secrets. You need to know Parseltongue to get in; the password is the heir of Slytherin lives on." You also must use that to open the mouth of the large statue." My father explained as he drew a picture of what he was talking about on a piece of paper.

"The Chamber? Why didn't I think of that?" Mr. Potter questioned himself.

"We have to move quickly. They were planning on moving her tomorrow, if she is still alive." My father said, in a harsh tone.

"Yes. We will get everyone up, and we will move out in ten minutes." Mr. Potter ordered us to get everyone together, and started to talk as soon as we were all there.

"Everyone, we know where she is, and we are leaving tonight. We are going to the Chamber of Secrets. Draco has informed me there is an entrance outside of Hogwarts, and we are going to use it. Avaporated to the entrance outside, it's in the field beyond the forbidden forest" With that, we avaporated to the field, wands drawn at the ready.

Mr. Potter went to the front, and whispered words to a stone, with a snake on it, in parseltongue. The snake traveled around the edge of the stone door, unlocking the binding to the stone vault behind. We walked down a dark, narrow hallway. Where we found the death eaters, circled around a body lying on the ground, in the middle of the circle. I could see the flames of tangled red hair on the body, and I couldn't help but think we were too late.

"Stupefy" A voice, unrecognizable during my thinking, screamed. A group of death eaters flew through the air. Then, a full rage battle broke out, spells were flying everywhere. I dueled as I made my way closer to Lily. Mr. Potter was standing protectively around his daughter, along with her two older brothers.

"We have to get her out now" one of them exclaimed.

"Scorpius!" Albus yelled. "Behind you!"

I turned to see a death eater pointing there wand at me, and about to cast a spell.

"Conjunctivitis!" I sent in his direction. He held his eyes, and dropped his wand. I ran over to Lily.

"Scorpius, I need to stay here, but I need you and Albus to take Lily to St. Mungo`s. Tell them all you know, and what happened, the whole story." Mr. Potter then ran off to help the others. Albus and I avaporated with Lily, in my arms, and we arrived at St. Mungo`s.

"Oh my, what happened?" A Nurse exclaimed, as she ran over to us. I told her the whole story, starting a when the death eaters arrived three days ago. When I was done, they had already checked over Lily, and found her a bed.

I don't know how long it was before the Potters and Weasleys arrived. I couldn't keep track of time; it felt like only minutes were hours. I sat staring at Lily, hoping each moment she would wake up, she would be alright.

"You know, I remember when I was young, and I found the girl I loved on the ground. Well, I didn't love her then, but she was like a little sister to me then. Anyway, I know how hard that must have been, and don't worry she will wake up, she is strong, she will make it through." A familiar voice said, as they sat on the other chair next to Lily`s bed. It was Mr. Potter. "She is a handful, though. She likes to be independent and courageous and bold, but somehow she changes with you. I still can't figure it out. But, I`m going to say, is Thank you."

"Thank you?" I was confused. Why was he thanking me? I thought men were supposed to hate the people there daughters dated?

"Yes, thank you. You do so much for Lily, for my family. You maybe a Malfoy, but you seem to be a Potter when you are with us. I don't want to say this but, I use to hate you, but now I look at you like a son. You make me proud."

"Thank you." I had won approval before, but now I was like a son. "It means a lot to me."

The other Potters came in. James held onto his sobbing mother, and I left the room, allowing the family to be alone. I walked out to a lobby like area, where I sat for a while, thinking about what all had happen today and the last couple days. I thought of my family, both biological, and the Potters.

My Father had changed, I didn't know if he will stay that way, but I hope he does.

The death eaters were probably rotting in Azkaban now, or suffering from the dementors kiss. I didn't know which, and I didn`t care.

"Hey Scorpius" Albus said getting my attention.

"Come on back with the rest of the family." He said smiling.

**

* * *

**

Pleas Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write, I have been facing a lot of issues and been so busy. I am going to try to write this year, but seeing as it is my junior year of high school it may be a little crazy and I might be writing on and off.**

**So I decided that Lily`s birthday is November 16****th****, because that`s my favorite day aka my birthday, and Scorpius` birthday is July 22, just because lol…. **

**I has been so long that I cannot remember if I put that in before…**

**I know its short, but im just trying to get back into it**

**I own nothing it is all J.K. Rowling's**

**Lily P.O.V**

White light was all I saw. When I was little I use to think what death would be like. Would I die a noble death like the many people before me, or would I simply fall off the face of the earth one day. I was sixteen and I was already contemplating if my death was in the right time and place. I knew it wasn't. But for some reason, with it just so close, I could just fall into it and be done. But what about my family, and Scorpius, and my future? Was I ready to accept the fate I had been handed? I most certainly was not!

As I drifted away from the tunnel of light, I was pulled into a room filled with healers and many scared faces. Mummers of 'I think she will make it now' and 'she is unstable, but she should come around', filled my ears. They were talking about me. I knew they were, I knew I had almost died and I knew this was the last time I would have to fight to come through like this.

After what seemed like eons of sleep, I awoke to a soft stroking of my hair and a warm hand on my other side holding on much tighter then comfort.

"I'm not dead, I'm going to need that hand you are trying to cut the circulation off to" I whispered quietly as many heads including that of my parents, brothers, and Scorpius looked at me. My father dropping my hand, and my mother continuing to stroke my hair.

"Lily! How are you feeling, Love?" asks my mother in a hushed tone.

"Decent, given the circumstances." I pause, looking to the others in the room, realizing that they are all shocked to see me awake, other than my mother.

After a few minutes of silence, the healers come in to check over me and do an examination which I am told is a daily check up I will receive in the hospital, as long as I am staying there. Much later, following a long rest, my family asked what happened.

"Honestly, after I got into the chamber I remember very little." My father looks at me with a spot of disappointment. "I wish I could tell you who it was, or what they did, but I have no recollection on events after they took me from our home to the chamber."

"Okay, well sweet heart, I have to return to the ministry this afternoon, so I will look into it and I will come visit you after I am finished this evening." My father kissed my head and walked out, as my two brothers looked at each other, looking for a reason to leave as well. Not that I blame the, they had been there two days now and it was rather boring.

"Boys, why don't you go to the house?" My mother offers to the boys. " you can go sleep and get something to eat, as well as clean up a bit, before Lily comes home." I knew I would not be home for awhile, but she saw the boys needed out.

"Mum, go home and rest a bit too, I will be fine."

"No, It`s fine. I am absolutely content staying with you" she rebutted.

"Mrs. Potter," Scorpius finally talked, I hadn't heard him in days. "I will stay with her."

"That's very kind of you deary, but you need rest more so then I do." My mother argued back. She was always difficult.

"Do not worry about it, I will sleep over in the chair you have been in, and when you return, I will go back to the house and get cleaned up and eat." Scorpius said calmly and in a very mature fashion.

"All right, but if anything changes or you need me do not hesitate to contact me." My mother said before kissing my head and leaving the hospital. And for a long period of time we sat in silence. Scorpius had not said a word to me in the past two days, and this worried me to no end. I will be the first to admit, Scorpius was on the quieter side, but he was never one to be silent around me. He just continued to sit in the chair my mother had recently vacated and watched me, as I closed my eyes trying to forget he was watching me. '_Is he still looking?'_ I opened my one eye, to find him still staring, so I closed my eye once more and stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity. '_Okay, I don't think he is still watching' _I open my eyes, to find him still watching me, like I'm going to disappear.

"You know I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere, right?" I questioned as he continued to look at me as if I was merely a ghost going to vanish into thin air. "You can talk to me, you can touch me, and you can stop staring. I can promise you I am not going anywhere."

He did not look convinced. He slowly made his way over to me, sitting on the edge of my hospital bed and taking my hand as I held it out to him. "See, I`m not a ghost."

He just held my hand and started to stroke my hair. He eventually can around, "I never thought you were a ghost" he said shyly. "I was just afraid to have you so close again, to have you taken away."

"Scor, I told you. I am not going anywhere. I am no longer with the death eaters. I am no longer anywhere they can even get to me. I am safe. I am here. I am with you, the person I want to be with more than anything right now." I tried to make him realize as I grabbed both his hands and held them in mine. "And in a day or two, we can go back to my house and we can have the summer we were supposed to."

Scorpius leaned over and kissed my head and went back to stoking my hair when I released his hands. After a while he left out a loud yawn, and I looked at him concerned.

"You look exhausted! Why don't you get some rest, I will be okay."

"Flower, I`m perfectly fine." He looked at me and I knew he was lying. "Besides, I`m not leaving you, not even to go to that chair." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well then stay here" I said as I pulled back the blanket and patted the empty portion of bed.

"Lily, what will people think?"

"I don't care, and I don't think you do either. We have had enough people judge by now. We are use to it." I pointed out, hoping he would see my point, which he did. He laid down beside me and I buried my head into his chest, as he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled my body closer. After a few minutes it hit me.

"Scorpius, what is today?"

"I think July twenty fifth. Why?" he asked in a rather curious tone.

"Oh my goodness, Scorpius! I missed your Birthday!" I said rather alarmed.

"Honestly, there were more important things to worry about at that time." He pulled back just enough to kiss my forehead.

"But it was your seventeenth! Your coming of age! It was supposed to be special; I had a party planned and everything." I was a bit disappointed honestly. I had planned a big surprise party and I was hoping I was mistaken when it came to the date.

"Love, it is all right. The best thing I got was you safe and sound." He kissed me gently. It was unusual; his kiss did not usually show much emotion, but this time, it was like he thought it could be his last with me. It was gentle, but it meant so much more.

"I still have a present waiting for you at home though" I whispered. He laughed a bit and pulled me as close as possible. I could hear his heart beat so well and with each breath he took his chest would rise and fall. I felt safer than I had since before I was taken to the chamber. The steady beating and rise and fall slowly put me into a deep sleep and it was all I could want for now and forever.

**Scorpius P.O.V.**

I woke up before Lily, no surprise there. I looked over her fire red hair to find none other than Mrs. Potter sitting in the chair I was supposed to be sleeping in.

" " I whispered, trying not to wake Lily. " I`m sorry, I didn't want to leave her, aaanndd shee. She insisted… and I don't want to upset her. And and I I don't want to get up now because I will wake her." I explained nervously.

"Scorpius, do not worry. I am not mad, just go back to sleep, you need it." That was the last thing she said before I fell back to sleep.


End file.
